Ghost Among Us
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Ghost was only a small child when his parents were killed by the White Fang, he had long forgotten his own name. He took on a life of crime and became mercenary, a gun for hire. A ghost to all who faced him. But now he seeks to end his Vendetta and become a hunter, to make right all his wrongs. Ghost is my OC
1. Ghosts Walk Among Us

A/N: Edited on 4/19/16 for minor continuity fixes

The rain was coming down hard now. Lightning lit up the sky every so often, spreading light through the inky black ally. The back door to a warehouse was swung open slowly as two White Fang guards came out into the rain for a smoke.

"Hey, Mickey you got a light?" One of the Guards directed to the other as he pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to his partner.

"Yeah Frank, one second." Mickey answered as he pulled a lighter out of his coat. Water was dripping off of his hood and onto the lighter. The water made it just that much harder to light the cigarette.

"Damn lighter!" Mickey cursed as he continued striking the wheel on the lighter. Trying in vain to ignite the soaked dust wick.

"Yeah, I mean where did this storm come from? Not two hours ago it was clear as can be, but now there's an actual thunderstorm above us." Frank stated as Mickey looked up into the swirling pitch blackness.

"Yeah, freaky, right?" Mickey sad as the door swung open again and another White Fang guard wandered over to them.

"Hey Jessup." Both Mickey and Frank said as Jessup took a position leaning on the wall next to them.

"Hey guys, Frank you got anymore smokes." Frank nodded before he slid a cigarette out of his jacket.

"Thanks, Mickey, light?" Mickey nodded as Jessup took the lighter and struggled as well to light the cigarette. But he got the cigarette lit and started down the alley.

"See ya in a few minutes' guys, I got to go check the Alley." Jessup leaves with a small tip of his hood and unslung his SDCR-44, throwing it around into a ready position.

"Ok, just holler if you see anything strange out there." Fred asks as he leans back against the wall. As Jessup disappears from sight, into the inky blackness of the alley

Several minutes pass with no word from Jessup. Mickey is slightly unsettled at this point by the lack of Jessup returning or yelling back.

"We should go and check on him." Fred says but jumps a little when thunder claps above them at the same time as the lighting flashes.

"Man the storm is right above us, the rain is almost sideways now. We should head in." Mickey suggests,

"No we need to go find Jess… Oh there he is. Wait why's he running?" Fred says as he unslings his rifle along with Mickey. Jessup try's to yell something to them but it is carried off by the wind. As Jessup nears them they see him looking behind himself with fear in his eyes.

"What happened Jessup?" Jessup wheels around hearing their voices.

"I saw something out there, it was tall, standing as tall as the lieutenant." Jessup stopped and his eyes went wide as he slumped against the wall.

"Oh was it a ghost, we will go check it out. Come on Frank." Mickey mocks, only to mask the fact that he himself was scared out of his wits by now.

Frank and Mickey had gone down the alley and were engulfed in the inky black cloud of shadows. They spent several minutes searching fruitlessly.

"Oh what a waste of time, there no such thing as ghosts." Fred said but was surprised to hear another set of boots in the ally with them but couldn't spot their owner.

"Fred, you hear that?" Fred nodded in acknowledgement as they both readied their weapons. Then the footfalls stopped, and Fred and Mickey both looked down the alley only to see a tall figure standing only 30 feet away from them as the lightning flashed. They aimed their rifles and found that the figure was gone when the next flash of lightning happened only 1 second later.

"Impossible, im-freaking-possible. How did it do that?" Mickey was staring at the last place the figure had been and slowly started moving towards it when the figure dropped down behind Fred. Fred gulped and slowly turned his head and was met with a black visor.

POV SWITCH

He knew that the two men he had been following were White Fang, he also knew they were around 20 years old. Such a shame, the wasted potential. He knew that their names were Fred and Mickey while the one who saw him was named Jessup.

From his perch on the ledge he saw that the Kid named Mickey was now moving towards the spot he had been but seconds ago.

The rain splashed against his thick armor, its many pats and plates were not scratched or dented. The deep black that his armor was absorbed all light that hit it, almost like a black hole.

The one piece of his armor that was not all black was his insignia, a shield with a Red Skull and crossbones with his name "Ghost" Written under it. His armor was a mix of ceramics and plate carrying equipment. His thighs, shins and arms were covered by solid titanium plates.

Around the backs of his legs he had a "Skirt" or a rounded skirt-like garment that attached to the bottom of his chest rig and went down to cover the sides and backs of his legs to his knees. The skirt was filled with rows of ceramic plates and was made of Kevlar to allow moderate mobility while retaining an extreme amount of protection from both Grimm and firearms.

His chest was covered with a bomb suit that he had modified to resist bullets just as well as it had IED's and rockets. He lowered the collar as to not obstruct his vision from his visor. His visor was deep black and hooked into his helmet and suit, never revealing his face and creating an airtight seal, this protected him against gas and noxious fumes.

Although under that armor was a young adult, so very young but wise in the ways of the world. His rich black short-cut hair was the opposite of his pale skin, once a light cream color. His blue eyes shone in the light when he smiled, something he stopped doing years ago as he found it to be a waste of time. His body was lean and tall, his muscles were toned and well defined from years of wearing the suit. He had never socialized with normal people and never taken off his suit in public unless he was severely injured, but even then he kept everything but the necessary pieces on never revealing more than a sliver of himself to the world at once.

He was well knowledgeable. He had seen death, birth, destruction, and construction. He had seen almost all of what the awful game of life had in store for him. Although he had not experienced love, his parents were killed by the white Fang when he was 8.

He was taken in by a nice elderly Faunas man in the woods who he helped, he was cared for but not loved, something only parents could do. The man was killed by the Grimm when he was 12. He left for Vale where he then engaged in a life of crime.

Starting as a petty thief he worked his way into bigger jobs. Eventually he made it into the PMC area of business, he wowed gang leaders and company officials with his vicious efficiency. Yet only the rich and powerful could afford his price. His main employer, a mister Schnee, had contacted him dozens of times and lined his pockets well. However, he was never happy, or anything for that matter.

His emotions had been blocked out completely, no remorse meant no mercy against a target despite its age or family status. No happiness meant no clouded vision on a mission. No sadness meant no tears and not feelings for humans or faunas.

He was a machine, a Ghost, because feelings passed right through him.

He looked at people not based on their looks or their feelings for one another. He never looked at girls as attractive as this would distract him, ever so slightly, from completing his goals. All he felt was anger and calm emotionless states, these two he could allow as they pushed him on in his missions.

He was soft in the beginning and this meant he left multiple survivors in the beginning, but as he lost his emotions and feeling for living things he started leaving only single survivors. That single survivor would spread his name and his legend to all those in the criminal world, kind of like a disgusting and insidious business card that had two purposes. The first being a show of his ability to those who wanted his services and a warning to those thinking about taking him on.

He eventually grew tired of the whole PMC thing and decided to put his skills to good use, taking out White Fang around Vale. He also started this as a personal vendetta against the White Fang for the death of his parents.

He had also taken a liking into the whole hunter thing, with the saving the world and killing Grimm. He sent in some legitimate Documents (Totally Forged) to the combat school by the name of Beacon. He hopped this would allow him to set his life straight and a chance at a life anew. He had been accepted, much to his surprise, which meant that the documents worked. Although he still had this mission to do and the school started the next day just to complicate things.

On ledge he could see the two men were very far apart from each other, he took the opening. He jumped down from the ledge and landed behind the man named Fred. The man turned around and looked right into his visor. He smirked knowing that this man had never heard of him before but several White Fang on the inside of the warehouse should know who he is.

The man opened his mouth to scream but was stopped as a large gauntlet grabbed his jaw and another grabbed the back of his neck.

'Such a shame, wasted potential.' Ghost mused in his head as he pulled to opposite sides with his hands. A loud snapping sound echoed through the alley as the man's vertebra was severed, killing him instantly.

Ghost quickly rushed behind the wall as the sound reached the other guard. The other White Fang upon hearing this turned around to see his friend collapse to the ground, dead.

"Show yourself!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and Ghost obliged, coming out of his hiding spot but with his weapon drawn.

Ghost came out but unhooked his first weapon from his belt and activated it. A large riot-shield unfolded covering his entire body from the front. His second weapon was a split off of his shield and was a 3-foot-long modernized Warhammer.

Ghost had tested the dust infused hammer on concrete and only delivered 1400 pounds per square inch. He was not satisfied with the results so he made a modification. The hammer now had an impact activated pneumatic piston which delivered 3500 pounds of force per square inch. He was satisfied with the results to say the least.

"What are you!?" The man yelled at him frantically while fumbling with his rifles safety.

"A ghost. You will not have to remember, for I am the last person you will ever see." And with that Ghost sprinted at the man. He had to give the guy credit, he actually shot at him. However, the rounds just bounced off his shield harmlessly.

Ghost gave a low yell as he closed the distance and smashed his shield into the man's chest. Even through his helmet he could hear the man's lungs collapsing inwards as his shield shattered his ribs and shoved the broken bits further into his lungs and heart.

The man was on his knees gasping his final breaths of air, his head was tilted down. Blood ran freely from his nose and mouth. Ghost raised his shield and brought the man's chin up letting him look his killer in the eyes one final time before he died.

As he was about to let his head drop Ghost swung his hammer around and shattered the man's skull. A sickening crunch echoed through the alley and onto the street as the man's body slumped over with his head in a mangled, undistinguishable heap on his shoulders.

"Well, now I'm going to **have** to clean my shield." Ghost mumbled to himself as he headed around the corner to the door where that one man, what was his name, Jessup still sat. He looked over and shot up banging on the door in desperation, the man was upon him in a second but didn't kill him.

"Jessup, you will live. I know you don't realize it, but I only let one person live from my missions. That one man is you. Now run, and leave the criminal stuff behind." Jessup just stared at him for a second before Ghost motioned for him to go and the man ran as fast as he could. Ghost just chuckled as he cracked his neck and kicked in the door to the warehouse.

"Guess who's here?!" Ghost yelled as he entered and pulled out his second weapon. A DAW (Dust Automatic Weapon) The first White Fang entered his sights and he depressed the trigger. A ping from the shell hitting the wall and then the ground, followed by a bloody flop as the man's body hit the ground. A hole right through his skull, bits of skull, brain and mask were littered around the floor. _'This is going to be messy one again'_ Ghost thought as three more soldiers rushed around the corner.

Ghost quickly flicked his shield into his hand as he stuck his gun through the port made for it on the shield. The soldiers ran at him. Ghost fired three bursts and 2 of them fell immediately, the last one stumbled and fell to the ground injured. 'Great, a close kill' ghost sighed as he pulled out his pistol and put it up to the man's head. He pulled the trigger and a bullet sped through the inch of air between the muzzle and the man's skull.

Ghost went through the doorway into the massive warehouse and saw a dozen White Fang troops all receiving a briefing. 'How deaf are they! There is now way they didn't hear me execute that guy and kill three others behind that wall.' Ghost looked up and made eye contact with the soldier on stage who stopped talking and looked at him with fear seeping through his mask. He was one of the people he had let go on another mission. He could tell because there was a scar on the man's arm where Ghost had plunged his knife weeks earlier.

"Well, well, well, I thought I told you to quit Rory. But it seems as though I've already let my only survivor go. So you all are out of luck." Ghost finished by bringing out his Warhammer and shield with his pistol attached to his shield so he could fire out in the direction the shield is facing.

"Who's first?" Ghost yelled as a large man with a chain sword walked towards him.

"I am." The man who owned the gruff tone was almost six and a half feet tall.

"Well look at the time, it looks like the grim reapers a little late so he told me to give you an express ticket." Ghost said as he raised his shield to block an incoming swing from the sword. The sword glanced off. They both went on parrying attacks until ghost had enough and fired his pistol, hitting the guy in his leg.

"Gahhhhhh" The White Fang soldier yelled as he fell to one knee.

"Yes, the old .50 caliber pistol with hollow point rounds, nothing like it." Ghost said as he brought his hammer around and smashed the guys should into his chest from above. He wailed in pain as the hammer shattered his collar bone and possible ruptured his lung. Ghost then brought his shield around and smashed his face in while he used his momentum to swing the hammer back around and onto the back of his head.

Ghost said nothing as he turned around and pulled out his DAW, fully depressing the trigger, 1000 rounds per minute with a 100 round magazine. No sweat, he didn't need to aim that much. After the clicking, he swung the gun back into its resting place and pulled out his pistol and went around dispatching the stray soldier that had survived.

"Time to leave and rest before the trip to Beacon." Ghost said as he walked out the front door into the street where the sun was just now coming up, albeit behind those damned storm clouds. He trudged off towards his apartment leaving the mess of bodies and gore behind for the VPD to pick up. He called 411 on one of the White Fang member's phones to alert the police to a "Disturbance" in the district at the warehouse and then departed.

It was an hour later when Ghost returned to his apartment, he stepped in and was met with the rich mahogany floors and chrome fridge. The fridge was next to the white marble counter. It was placed next to a window that overlooked the Vale central park.

He stripped his armor off and slipped it onto the mannequin which stood watch from the closet. He then proceeded to stumble into the shower and wash up before stepping out to check the time.

Ghost flipped on the clock and saw that it was…. 2AM.

"Well shit" he said flopping onto the bed after stepping out of the shower.

"That gives me 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8, 12 hours before the Airship leaves for Beacon." Ghost grumbled as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

He awoke to his alarm blaring at 7Am, he threw the covers off and took off out the door after putting his clothes on. He always wore a balaclava, yes it made him look like a criminal, but the guy who owned the coffee shop across the way "Knew" him and what he "Did" for a living.

Ghost entered the shop and received no looks from people who were there because they were so used to it by now. The shop owner looked up and wave to him.

"He Johnny, you want your usual today right?" The shopkeeper had no idea that that was his fake name, he was not Johnny, and he was a Ghost with no name. He had not learned his name and was never given one. Neither did he own a small dust shop in Vacuo, nor was he married with two kids. As he finished his thoughts he was handed a cup of coffee and brought out his wallet to pay but was stopped by the man.

"Hey it's alright, you've been a customer here for so long have this one on the house." Ghost was taken aback by the man's offer and tipped him instead.

"Thanks, Im headed out for four years though, so I'll be like a ghost you could say, here one moment, gone the next." The bartender gave his few words he had and waved to Ghost as he left.

"Beacon…. Here I come." Ghost said as he opened the door to his apartment and gathered up his belongings. He looked back in the apartment and all that was left of his was the Mannequin which would be no use for now.

"Goodbye." He said as he left the apartment and closed the door. He started down the stairs and exited onto the streets no longer a criminal, but a huntsman in training.

He realized something as he approached the airship docks. He would become a Hunter. From this day forwards he would start a new life, one free from senseless murder and crime.

Or so he thought.


	2. Beacon with a side of Schnee

_A/N: Hey Guys, yeah just put this chapter out. I experienced some writers block near the end. But it's all good._

_Also in case anybody questioned it. _

_**I DON'T OWN RWBY, RWBY is a Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum creation. **_

_**But I do own Ghost, My OC, not related to COD in any way.  
**_

_**Now that that's out of the way**_

_Enjoy Folks  
_

In hind-sight he probably should have ditched some of his gear at the Black Market before he made his way to the Airship. The main reason being that the duffel bags he was carrying were filled with items he could either make, or procure from the Beacon armory and workshops. Everything from trip mines and high-yield dust charges courtesy of the SDC, to multiple replacement plates for his suit and repair kits for his shield and weapons.

It was quite a pain in his opinion to carry all of this around, and then he thought 'how will everyone react when he brings out all of these arms and explosives?' He then thought about how everyone would feel with a kid with his skill set was at their school. He just waved it off and proceeded onto a more pressing matter. His identity. That little job at the SDC warehouse will most likely draw a lot of attention towards him and his name so he couldn't just walk into beacon as Ghost and expect no one to bat an eye.

"Well I could pass off as someone else and cover up the insignia's on my gear. Yeah that would work." He smirked as he kept thinking about his new identity and how to fool the other students into believing it. Just then he passed by a crime scene and saw that the store had its glass windows blown out.

"Hmmm, helluva fight they had to cause that damage." Ghost said as he continued towards the Airship docks. Several minutes of walking later he arrived at the docks and boarded the Airship that had a "Welcome Beacon Students" sign out front. 'This must be the ship.' Ghost thought dryly as he trudged up the steep boarding ramp.

The ship was one of the larger ones he had been on. It sure as hell beat the Atlas Military bull heads into the ground. Ghost remembered the last time he had been on one it was shot down. Sure, he still proceeded ahead with the mission which later, to no one's surprise, was a success, but he was still shot down in one and that left a bad impression.

Ghost had just gotten on the airship when he heard the distinct sound of air being squeezed out of someone's lungs and he spun around, his eyes darting wildly through the holes in his balaclava. What he saw made him relax a little, it was just a blond girl squeezing the life out of a smaller red themed girl.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ghost just stared blankly, although he laughed on the inside as he realized it was a family bear hug that almost ended in broken ribs and a puncture….. 'No stop that train right there, got to stop comparing everything to bodily harm and death.' Ghost thought as the TV came on. What the news said confirmed his need to change his name and insignia. The VNN came on and displayed in the center of the TV was his Insignia.

"Hello Vale, Breaking news today. Last night an entire White Fang hideout was taken down by a single man who goes by the name of Ghost. His whereabouts are unknown but he is a very dangerous." This started up several conversations throughout the Airship.

"He has been linked to multiple SDC cargo hijackings and ambushes resulting in multiple de…." The VNN reporter was cut off when a middle aged lady with glasses and her hair in a bun appeared. Her outfit was white and black with a torn cape that was purple on the inside but black on the outside with what appeared to be her insignia of a crown.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda said a Ghost quickly lost interest in her speech. He resorted to thinking about a new nick name, one that wouldn't make everyone see him as a mass murdering do-whatever-you-want-if-the-pays-good criminal.

"Well I could just use the one on my transcript. What was it, Davey Specter?" He thought long and hard before finally resting on that name. Yes his new name was Davey, unless he was ever found out. He chuckled inwardly as he thought about the reactions people would have if they found out that the one and only Ghost was right under their noses.

He heard quite a bit of yelling about throw up and the Blond girl was flailing around like a top on a motor, whereas the red girl was sprinting around trying to stop her sister from using her cape as a napkin of sorts. Ghost just nodded and pulled his cap over his eyes and dozed off. His long coat and balaclava hid his identity from those who wanted him out of the picture, and doubled as a quite comfortable sleeping bag, a Kevlar and ceramic sleeping bag.

Ghost was awoken by something shaking his shoulder, his eyes shot open and he leapt up, forgetting where he was and almost knocking the person over in the process.

"Im sorry." Ghost said as he straightened his coat letting very little emotion flow with his voice. It's not that he was concerned with not showing the emotion it was quite the opposite. He had lived a life of non-existent emotions and was just now trying to express his emotions. 'Well at least I showed some emotion' Ghost thought, in a self-congratulating way.

"No I should be the one apologizing. Im sorry for waking you so suddenly, but the Airship is docked and unloading." The girls said as she walked off down the ramp towards beacon. Ghost looked up and his mouth almost hit the floor. Beacon was amazing, astounding, or even magnificent if you wish to go that far. Its main clock tower dominated the skyline. The other buildings that jutted off were just as magnificent.

Ghost stopped his gawking and picked up his bags slinging them over his shoulder, two to a side and one hanging around his neck. It took two of the bags for his suit of armor which he had to modify ASAP to cover up the "Ghost" on it. He had his weapons and ammo in one duffle and the other large one was filled to the brim with 70 to 80 pounds of high yield explosives and replacement parts for his armor and weapons. The last bag, around his neck, was where he kept a log of all his kills and a journal where he wrote down all of his thoughts.

The journal was the one thing that kept him human throughout the years. Years filled with death and sadness, hell, it was why he joined Beacon, to get away from it all.

Ghost made his way down the ramp, but as he moved off of the ramp he was greeted with an explosion of dust that caught him off-guard. He went down to one knee and put his armored plates that were sown into the duster towards the explosion. The heat from the blast washed over him and then he was met with a jolt of electricity, followed by… Ice. 'Jesus how many different types of dust just exploded!' Ghost thought and when he looked up he was shocked by what he saw.

Two girls were standing in a small crater, one was the unidentified red girl and the other was a girls in white surrounded by cases with the SDC logo one them.

'No… it can't be her' Ghost thought as he looked up and down her figure, her hair was a pure white and skin to match. The single scar over her eye. Her eyes, Blue as the ocean and just as deep. The same eyes that watched him kill a dozen or so White Fang and street thugs. And the same eyes that saw her father's soldiers bring him to near-death.

In front of Ghost was the girl that had almost gotten him killed, how many times? He was basically seething with anger as the girl's father had wanted his head on a silver plate for the past few months. What further infuriated him was the fact that the girl was yelling at the poor red girl seemingly no reason. Despite this he retained his composer knowing that any rash behavior would reveal his identity to the Schnee almost immediately.

Ghost looked at his duster and saw that it was scorched and charred. 'Just cleaned this thing too' Ghost mused with a frustrated sigh. He looked up and saw three girls had accumulated around the luggage that was strewn on the ground. The one in red was spewing out apologetic nonsense, while the ice princess herself was continually scolding her. The last one was as unique as they came, she had a slender figure. Her outfit was purple, black with white. Her eyes were a deep amber color. They all had a quick conversation which ended in the Schnee walking off like some high and mighty being while the Amber eyed girl quickly left the red one without saying so much as a goodbye.

The girls fell to her knees and onto her back, ghost couldn't help but feel something deep inside the recesses of his heart. Was it sadness, or was it pity, he didn't know nor did he care. What he did know is that he had to make friends and who better to start with than the girl who was left in the dust by her sister and two others.

"Hey, red… Gah, whatever your name is. You need a hand?" Ghost asked in a slightly jumbled sentence as he stuck out his hand. The girl looked at him with deep…silver…eyes.

"You have… Silver eyes? That is astonishing." Ghost had suddenly found a liking in this girl, and he hadn't even talked to her yet. Then another boy wandered over…. oh it was that boy. The boy who threw up on the airship.

"Are you the one who threw up on the airship?" The girl and Ghost both asked in unison.

**Several minutes later**

Ghost had met two people in the span of a couple minutes. Jaune Arc the blond who had nothing short of the amount of confidence in approaching women that any guy would kill for. And Ruby Rose the self-proclaimed gun nut and weapon aficionado who had a scythe gun or a sythle or rythe, whatever the hell she decided to call it, Ghost couldn't decide which one sounded better.

Jaune Arcs' weapon was a standard sword and shield, the shield doubled as a sheath when collapsed, kind of like his own shield and his war hammer. He also discovered that their weapons had names, Ghost thought this whole idea of naming your weapons was pointless, it just formed unnecessary bonds.

"Do you guys know where the assembly hall is?" Ghost asks after they pass the same fountain for the third time.

"No I thought Ruby knew so I was following her." Ruby looked betrayed by what Jaune said.

"Well I was just following Davey over her, he looks like the kind of guy who knows his way around." Ruby said as she pointed at Ghost.

"Maybe there is a directory somewhere…. ah there it is." Ghost walked over and picked up a map, they easily found the hall and made it just in time for the ceremonial speech.

Ghost followed Ruby into the hall and accompanied her over to where her sister stood.

"Yang! Meet Davey, he's a new friend I just made." Yang looked over at Ghost and studied him for a few moments. Yang the judged that he was probably an alright guy.

"Hi, Yang's the name, just don't touch my hair." Yang said as she pulled her hair around her shoulder and started stroking it. Ghost was a little disturbed by this.

"Alright Yang, whatever you say." Ghost said with his standard business voice. Yang just nodded and then looked at Ruby.

"So what happened sis." Yang asked before Ruby started pouring out everything that happened immediately after Yang left.

"And then there was an explosion" Ruby said gesturing widely with her arms.

"Wow, meltdown already?" Yang said clearly not understanding the situation.

"No there was this mean girl and she wouldn't stop yelling at me, and then…" Ruby went on and on, her word vomit didn't cease until Weiss Schnee popped up out of nowhere and preceded to yell at the poor girl again.

"I can't handle much more of this crowd." Ghost said as he started walking towards the door. He was stopped as a man in a suit with a cane came up onto stage. His hair was white, or was it grey, he had a pair of small glasses on the bridge of his nose and was flanked by the lady named Glynda.

"I'll keep this brief, my name is professor Ozpin…" Ghost heard him start and then sighed as he realized the speech would be a long one. It was not, however, Ghost was almost asleep and decided to just doze off.

Ghost awoke again with someone jostling his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was met with a large pair of silver dishes that spanned his view. He jumped back when he saw Ruby looking at him with a questioning look.

"Why do you wear that mask and coat?" Ghost just stood up and walked away from the girl leaving her with just as many questions, if not more than she came to ask. 'Real smooth Ghost, now she's gonna hound you until she gets the answer she is looking for.' Ghost mentally berated himself as he entered the group sleeping area with everyone else. His footfalls were light as to not disturb those who were resting.

He eventually found a suitable spot on the floor and put all of his duffle bags down on the ground. He had this strange feeling welling up inside, and then he realized that people were giving him funny looks and moved out of his way when he walked within 6 feet of them.

"Man what is with these people?" Ghost said as he pulled out his own sleeping bag. He removed his cap and coat, but kept his face mask on. His mask was his only protection from the outside world and the feelings that came with it.

Ghost heard quite the ruckus and looked up, what he saw was the girl named Ruby fighting her sister while yelling at Weiss. It was quite the show of multitasking. Ghost, however, needed some shuteye, especially after the previous night's rampage. Ghost just pulled the sleeping bag up over his head and tried to drown out the noise that the three were making. Ghost eventually dozed off into sleeps loving embrace.

Several hours later Ghosts eyes fluttered open as he poked his head up from the sleeping bag. He saw that half the student populace had left the sleeping area, and the other half were already up and about, picking up their belongings.

Ghost felt his Scroll vibrate and was met with a brief message from Glynda, "Dear first year students, you have all be assigned a personal locker in which to store your equipment. You specialized number is 2142."

"Hmm, well I'm not going to want to carry this stuff around all day, so I guess it's off to the lockers." Ghost mumbled to himself with a mock enthusiasm. He quickly pulled on his duster and cap and headed off towards the locker room.

When he entered the locker room he encounter the two sisters yet again, he also saw the Schnee girl. But it was the girl standing next to her that her worried about. Pyrrha Nikos, she was everywhere he went, billboards, coffee and cereal ads. He just shrugged it off after she saw her pin poor Jaune to the lockers with her Javelin.

Ghost continued off in search of his locker and started counting the lockers. '2139, 2140, 2141, ah there it is 2142.' Ghost mused in his head as he came to a halt in front of his locker. He opened it up and was astounded by the space inside of the locker.

"Wow, you could fit like hundreds of weapons in these." Ghost said out loud as he marveled at the lockers. Ghost dropped his duffel bags on the ground and his heart almost stopped when the zipper on the bag holding his explosives, SDC brand explosives to be precise, broke, releasing several dozen pounds of SDC munitions onto the floor. One of his grenades rolled quite a bit before a white boot stopped it mid roll.

Ghost didn't want to look up and explain to Weiss why he had thousands of Lien of SDC explosives. He looked up anyways and was met with a face of pure ice.

"Why do you have these?" Weiss said shaking the grenade at him. It wasn't just any grenade, it was an experimental SDC prototype timed smart grenade. It exploded after the timer was up or it came within a lethal distance of a hostile target.

"That is none of your business, girl." Ghost spat out as he snatched the grenade from her and put it in the locker. He put a little bit extra poison on the "Girl".

"What…Did you just…Did you just call me GIRL! I will have you know that my name is…" Ghost remembered the other reason for him leaving the security detail for Weiss. She was full of shit, everything about her screamed "Look at me all high and mighty, I am the one and only Weiss Schnee and I am just the greatest" and it was bloody annoying. But Ghost was saved by the figurative bell.

"Will all First year students report to the Beacon cliffs for initiation." It was Glynda's voice and Ghost knew that that would be the only time that he would enjoy hearing it.

"You got lucky this time, Davey, yes I read your entire Beacon file." Ghost almost had his jaw drop under his mask when he realized that she didn't recognize him at all. It was glorious, outsmarting one of the most intelligent girls in Vale. Ghost just chuckled to himself as she walked off. 'Wait I just chuckled' Ghost realized that his feelings were starting to appear through the cracks in his rock solid exterior.

And man did it feel good.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Remember constructive critasiscm, no flaming please_

_As always, I'll have the next chapter out within two weeks_


	3. Remembering That Which You Lost

_**A/N: Yeah so two weeks my A$$ with this chapter**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to drop me a PM if you want to talk about my story**_

_**Enjoy**_

Ghost had figured one thing out over the years of his time as a mercenary, even if it was the only thing he learned.

Getting the suit on was pretty damn hard. It was quite the multi-stepped adventure.

Ghost dug through the locker and pulled out his black BDU and started putting it on. The BDU was recently washed too which was a fresh start. He had washed it before he left his apartment because it was still covered in blood from the night before last. Ghost straightened out the creases in the sleeves and pants before lacing up his black steel toed combat boots. He gave the laces one final tug before moving onto his actual padding.

Ghost was not the only one in the locker room. There were other human and faunas students watching him as he laid out his armor. Ghost looked satisfied with the layout of his armor and proceeded to put it on.

Ghost let out a small grunt as he pulled on his EOD pants. He heaved the straps up over his shoulders into a crisscross pattern on his chest. The pants had a built in "Skirt" that was armored and protected the backs of his legs down to his knees. He then knelt down into his shin and thigh pads that he pulled up and strapped on. The bottoms of his pants had hook points where the thigh pads hooked up to them, effectively making them one piece of armor.

The students were watching this whole process regardless of their own time of arrival to the initiation. Ghost found it quite entertaining that they were watching him. He just proceeded to continue his dressing. Ghost bent over and took a firm grip of the interior straps to his chest armor. He gave several small testing pulls before letting out a grunt as he hoisted the piece onto his shoulders. Ghost took pride in his personal load-bearing equipment, it helped an untold amount.

Ghost hooked the pants to the chest rig EOD vest and then slid the forearm and upper arm guards on and locked them into place. Ghost tested his articulation and picked his helmet, sliding it down over his balaclava. The helmet hissed into place before the display screen activated. While the system booted up he slid his gloves and boot guards on and locked both pairs into place.

Ghost finally pulled his shield onto his side and attached his hammer to his left hip. His EOD suits AI had finished the check and was reading a full mission load-out. On his right thigh was a munitions pouch that had ten sticky grenades and two four pound blocks of C7 timed or remote trigger explosive. On his chest rig he had ten forty-five round box magazines for his DAW and six magazines of twelve Fifty Cal rounds for his pistol. Three armor piercing, and three hollow point. His left thigh had six smart grenades from the SDC and three more four pound blocks of C7.

His helmet had a small black box mounted on the side which was a thermal and infrared target painter. His left wrist bracer was also a PDA which acted as a radio and a map if needed. Ghost stood up from the bench he was seated on and noticed that everyone had left for the cliffs already. He just stretched and pulled his collar a little and cracked his neck and back.

"Ok, let's do this." Ghost said with a smirk as he walked through the door and out towards the cliffs.

As he approached the cliffs he saw that there was one pad open, all others were occupied by students awaiting the initiation. They were all staring at him as he took his place on the pad. 'Wow is this really what they wear into combat.' Ghost mused as he looked down the line and saw everyone in pretty much the same cloths they had woken up in. Ghost had covered up his markings on his armor with black paint, which to his credit, blended in quite well.

Ghost had just settled on his spot when the man named Ozpin spoke.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ghost rolled his eyes under his visor at Ozpin's statement. Then Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." Ghost heard Ruby give out a loud sigh.

"These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." Ghost and Ruby both let out a loud "What!" at the same time. Ghost also heard the girls in pink say "See I told you" to a boy dressed in green standing next to her. Although Ozpin was not done.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ghost gave a smirk of satisfaction and readied his weapons. Jaune, on the other-hand looked just about ready to shit himself.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug as Jaune raised his hand. Ghost mentally face palmed at Jaune for responding to a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said gulping hard. Ozpin played him no heed. As everyone entered launch positions.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ghost smirked as he was already in his position.

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Ghost swore he saw Ozpin smirk as he answered Jaune's question.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said while he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continued as the girl next to him, Yang was launched. She gave a scream of excitement as she was shot off towards the forest. He was next, Ghost braced his knees and leaned into the push as he was sent sailing out over the forest. He didn't go as far as everyone else because of his 120 pound EOD suit. Albeit, not that far is still pretty far on a dust powered springboard.

As he was sailing through the air, Ghost kept an eye out for a thick patches of trees. Ghost spotted a suitable spot and fell down towards the self-designated landing zone. He pulled out his shield and used it to absorb some of the impact from the branches and tree limbs before using it as an air brake. He slowed enough to leave his knees intact but he still left a small crater where he landed.

Ghost got up from his kneeling position and looked around, letting his target identifier do the detecting. Once he got the "all clear" from the target ID'er he started moving in the direction of the relics. One thing that ghost didn't need or want was a partner. On his way down he made up his mind to avoid anyone who was traveling without a partner. He wanted to stick with his lone wolf style at Beacon, however, he knew that Ozpin would be having none of it. Ozpin would most likely assign him to a five person team.

Ghost was grumbling about various things ranging from how far the relics were to when he would see another student fight. He was interrupted by rustling in the bushes nearby. Ghost pulled out his war hammer and shield and activated both as he approached the bush. Suddenly an Ursa Major, a giant bear-like creature of Grimm, burst from behind the thick foliage. This surprised him, he had to admit, that the first Grimm he encountered would be a major of that species.

The Ursa swung at him but all Ghost had to do was raise his shield and the paw was deflected with ease. Ghost grabbed at his right thigh munition pouch and pulled out one of his sticky grenades. He rolled under the next swipe and deflected the follow up with his shield before running up to the Ursa. Ghost jammed his thumb down on the top of the grenade. The grenade let out a high pitched beep and turned red as the priming mechanism was released.

Ghost threw his arm forward and was about to plant the grenade onto the Ursa's chest when he was caught in his right side by a surprise swipe from a second Ursa. Ghost flew through the air and into a tree, breaking some of the bark.

'God damn, didn't see that coming' Ghost said as he shook his head and regained his bearings. His armor was still intact and he heard a faint beeping that started speeding up.

He looked down, and in his hand was the still active grenade. 'Well shit' He thought as he ran off towards the Ursa's. The grenades beeps were very close together indicating that he had only 5 seconds left, give or take, to get the grenade onto one of the Ursa or else he could say goodbye to his right arm. He may be wearing an EOD suit but he isn't willing to gamble with a sticky grenade that was rated for taking out Atlesian Paladin's.

The first Ursa missed its swing and Ghost just rolled under it, using his momentum to leap past the Ursa Major. Ghost landed several meters away from the Ursa Major and put his shield towards the Grimm as a rapid beeping was heard from the Ursa. The grenade was stuck squarely on the Ursa's chest. The rapid beep stopped and a high-pitched flat line was heard before a deafening explosion rocked past Ghost. Ghost looked at the Ursa and was met with a three foot window straight through the Grimm. Blood poured from the Grimm's chest as it fell forwards onto the ground in front of it.

The pool of blood was still expanding as Ghost started sprinting towards the second Ursa. The beast let out a roar as it started sprinting towards Ghost. It was unfair, for the Ursa. Ghost and the Ursa traded hits, with most being blocked by each other. Ghost faked an upwards swing and then brought he shield into the Ursa's shin, Ghost was met with the sound of shattering bone. The Ursa's leg bent in two places as it collapsed from pain and profuse bleeding from the wound.

Ghost took the opening and brought his war hammer down and smashed the Ursa's skull despite the beasts thick bone plating. The bone mask was purely ornamental to Ghost's war hammer which crushed it like a tin can in a workshop vice.

"Ok, warm up is over. Time to find these relics." Ghost said under his breath as he stretched out and folded up his hammer and shield.

Ghost made his way through the thick bushes and tightly packed trees. He pushed and snapped small branches out of his way as he forged onwards towards the relics. 'Damn thing must be around here somewhere.' Ghost thought after 10 more minutes of searching. Then he heard something. It sounded like an Ursa and his tracker was picking up an Ursa, but, it was also picking up a student on top of the Ursa and another following.

He thought he would hear screams of pain. But as he came through the trees Ghost saw a girl in pink riding an Ursa while a kid in green with a single streak of pink in his hair was chasing her. 'Well, at least I can follow them without being paired up with them.' Ghost though as he called out to the kid in green.

"Hey, You! Yeah you, mind if I tag along?" Ghost yelled out to the kid who replied with a quick nod before chasing after the girl yet again. Ghost just picked up his pace to keep up with the girl who was riding the Ursa. After a minute of running they burst through the tree line where Nora proceed to shoot the Ursa in its back with her grenade launcher. The beast fell over before Nora let out distressed sigh.

"Awwwwwwww, it's broken." Nora said as she was climbing all over the Ursa. Ghost just looked on at her with a certain fascination in his eyes. Ren took notice to this and spoke up.

"She does this a lot, you'll get used to it, I'm sure of it." Ren said as he gave ghost a pat on the back. Ghost just nodded in understanding before hearing Nora again.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." Nora had a rook on her head and was dancing about when Ren yelled her name and she just hopped back over to him. 'Quite the energetic bunch of kids if I do say so myself.' Ghost thought but was interrupted as he saw the four girls from before, if he remembered their names correctly, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all standing by the relics. They were chess pieces, 'they must have a meaning behind each of them, I got to pick properly.' Ghost thought as he saw Pyrrha get punted over to the group by the Deathstalker that was chasing her. They were all together now, Ruby and her gang, and the other four consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

"So what piece are you picking, it seems as though there are odd numbers this year." Weiss said as Ghost moved towards the pieces. There were three pieces left, a pawn, a knight, and a king.

"I'm not really that reckless, so the knight is out of the picture. I am not above everyone else, the king is also quite helpless, so yeah, the king is out of the picture. That leaves the pawn, a master at being underestimated, he can be the only piece left and still bring down kings." Ghost finished as he picked up a pawn piece from one of the pedestals. The eight others there were quite surprised with his pick.

"Why did you pick the pawn?" The girl named Yang said.

"You will learn in time of my choice." Ghost said as the Deathstalker started its approach on the group.

"This one's mine!" Ghost said as he started sprinting off towards the Deathstalker.

"Davey, Wait!" He herd Ruby say as his shield clashed with the Deathstalkers claw. The sound it made was a bone-chilling screech.

"Don't worry about him, he seems like someone who can hold his own. He kind of reminds me of someone." Pyrrha said as they watched Davey fight the Deathstalker. Ghost brought his shield up to deflect the stinger but the Deathstalker used this as an opening and shot its claw out and grabbed Ghost around the waist.

"Gahhhhhh!" Ghost let out a yell of pain as the Deathstalker was actively trying to cut him in half with its claw. Ghost could feel his armor crumpling slightly as the Deathstalker increased its pressure. Ghost knew his suit wouldn't last much longer so he decided to use one technique he had never attempted before. He felt for his C7 charges and found them. The Deathstalker however, had opened its mouth and was pulling him towards it.

"Oh no you don't you son-of-a-bitch!" Ghost yelled as he grabbed one of the C7 charges off of his leg rig and threw it into the Deathstalkers open mouth. Ghost had rated his EOD suit for C7 but not when you are four freaking feet away from the explosive, however he would rather be blown to bits than eaten alive by a giant bug.

"We have to help him." Ruby said as she readied her weapon and started charging off. However Weiss was faster but before she could reach him an explosion went off and Ghost and the Deathstalker were engulfed in a fireball.

"No!" Pyrrha and several others yelled at the event. Their shock was replace by surprise when a figure flew out from the fire due to the blast and into a rock. They all ran up to him and saw that he was out cold. Pyrrha lifted off his helmet to find that he was still breathing but was unconscious.

However something else was happening inside his head. He was remembering his past. He was an amnesiac, he had suffered amnesia after his parents were killed and remembered very little from before the events. He could remember his parent's death and that the white fang had killed them, but nothing more. But this impact started something, it brought back his lost memories that were hidden away in the recesses of his brain. He remembered he had a sister.

**Begin Memory**

"Davey, come on Davey! It's time for dinner." His mother yelled to him.

"Coming mom!" Ghost yelled back as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs to the dinner table.

"Davey you do realize we have been waiting for ages to eat because of you." His dad said in a playful tone. His dad worked at the SDC and made a good living. His mom was a doctor at the local hospital and was very good at her job as a mom as well. His mom looked at him with deep green eyes as her brown hair cascaded down her back. Her father had light blue eyes, his hair was short and was a rich black.

"Hey brother, what were you doing up there that took you so long?" His sister asked, her green eyes gleamed in the kitchen light while her red hair fell in a ponytail behind her, she wore a smirk and looked at him with an honest curiosity.

"Oh, I was just looking at the magazines and saw an ad for Beacon Academy." Davey chirped as everyone started eating. His father and mother gave each other a happy look across the table and then his father spoke up.

"Oh son, you want to be a hunter, just like you cousin. You know your sister wants to be a hunter as well." His father said as he looked between the two children." The two children looked at each other with competition gleaming in their eyes. Their mother saw this and acted quickly.

"Now children we will have no interior conflict." She said in mock seriousness, "You two will make…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh I wonder who that could be. Hold on a second." Their father said as he was shot a nervous look from their mom that neither child saw. Davey saw his father look through the peep hole and his face went visibly white.

"Grace, get the children and hide them. They are here." When he said that their mother got up and looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Ok children f-follow me. Y-you two n-need to hide here until we come and get you. H-however i-if we say r-run, you need to run as fast as your legs can carry you." Davey and his sister sat under the table in the corner of the house by the back door as their parents went off and the door opened. Davey and his sister looked at each other. They then heard their dad speak.

"What do you need" There was a poison in his voice. They then heard a sharp crack and their mother scream. They heard their dad groan as they hugged each other.

"We were told by the boss that you were a loose end. And the White Fang doesn't like loose ends" They heard a gunshot and then their mother yelled.

"Run!" They heard her say, but they were already out the back door and blazing across the yard. They then heard one of the men yell.

"Get the kids and burn the house." They looked behind them as they were jumping the fence and their house was on fire. They kept running not looking back. They didn't have shoes so the ground cut and stung their feet.

"Keep running sis." Davey yelled, they had ran for 20 minutes before stopping. Davey froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was met with a foot to the stomach.

"Run Pyrrha, Run!" He yelled before he heard a loud crack of a wooden branch crashing down over his head.

**End Memory**

The group was still watching over Ghost he was breathing but that was the only sign he was still alive. Pyrrha was sitting next to him and keeping watch as the others kept watch.

"We can only watch him for another 10 minutes and then we leave him." Weiss said.

"What, why? Is it because you don't trust him. Or is it because taking longer will lower your grade." Yang yelled at Weiss.

Pyrrha was listening to the conversation when he heard a grunt coming from Davey. Pyrrha snapped back to Davey as she yelled to everyone else.

"He's waking up!" Pyrrha yelled to everyone else as they slowly came and formed a semi-circle around him.

"Ugh my bloody head." Ghost said as he rubbed his head and sat up. His vision was blurry and he looked around while someone spoke.

"You need to take it easy Davey, you were knocked out cold." Pyrrha said as Davey shook his head. Then he froze. 'That voice, could it be?!' He turned his head and saw a figure kneeling beside him, his vision was patchy at best and he couldn't confirm his thoughts. Until someone spoke.

"Pyrrha, you should give him some room." Someone said, "Yeah you don't know that that Davey Specter guy can do." Another said, although he remembered her as being Blake.

"My names not Specter." Ghost said as he started crying at the realization. He had been living 9 years without a family while in reality he had seen his sister so many times, the only problem being one thought the other was dead and the other didn't know they even had a sibling.

"What?" Pyrrha said as she looked him in the eyes. Ghost's vision was now clear and he could finally look at his sister as a sister. He had to chuckle at her choice of armor for she had taken directly for her cousins armor choice.

"What's so funny?" She said as Ghost got into a kneeling position.

"The fact that our cousin would have been quite cross with you for ripping off his armor design." Ghost finished as Pyrrha looked on in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Pyrrha said as she continued to look puzzled. The others in the group looked at each other and were talking amongst themselves. Probably questioning his sanity.

"That night you though I died, and that night I lost you from my mind. It was only now that I remember you. Sis." Davey said as he leapt up and embraced Pyrrha. His eyes filled with tears as he sobbed into her shoulder. He was a good half foot taller than her and they barely looked the way they were when they were eight, but they were a long lost pair of siblings.

"Oh my god…. Davey!" Pyrrha said as she started sobbing as well. He tears rolled down his armor and dripped onto the grass below.

_**A/N: Didn't see that coming Eh**_

_**What will happen next chapter? Who knows... seriously who knows cuz I don't I'm still thinking of ideas.**_

_**Oh also PM me an Idea if you have one. I will give you credit next Chapter :) **_

_**Until next time.**_


	4. A thousand lies and a good disguise

**A/N: Guess who's not dead yet? ME!**

**Yeah I just took a really (Insert 10 really's here) long time getting this chapter up**

**Hope it's as good as I thought it was when writing it**

Davey and Pyrrha had been crying for the past minute before Davey got himself together and looked at the other students who were thoroughly shocked by the expression of affection from the man who was an emotionless statue to them not moments ago.

"You guys can go on, I'll be right along. It also appears that Ruby and Weiss have a bone to pick with that Nevermore." Davey said as he slid his helmet back on and locked it into place.

"Ok Davey, Come along now little brother." Pyrrha said as the rest of the group left over the hill.

"L-Little, you're only 4 minutes older than me." Davey pouted as he started his way over the hill after them.

As they crested the hill a Deathstalker had popped out of the woods behind them and the Nevermore had made its way to a tall temple in front of a cliff. Davey would have taken the time to admire the view had he not been smashed down the hill by a Deathstalker on his tail. He rolled up onto his feet and fired off a few shots from his DAW before catching up with everyone else at the bridge.

"Everyone go! Across the bridge now!" Davey shouted as the two groups started crossing the bridge. However as they were half-way across the Nevermore took off and was about to ram the bridge.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Jaune come back over here!" Davey yelled as the Nevermore slammed into the bridge sending both teams to opposite sides. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake vs. the Nevermore. While Davey, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune had to face the Deathstalker with their backs to the abyss.

It was fruitless fighting against the Deathstalker, Its armor was just too thick as no one's weapons could do anything to hurt the mighty beast. The Deathstalker stuck with its tail and Ren grabbed it. Using his blades to hack away at the weak connective tissue for the stinger.

However as soon as he had gotten the stinger lose he was thrown from the Deathstalker and into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora yelled out, clearly she was emotionally bound to this boy, one of the reasons why Ghost cleared these emotions that other people had off the table.

"Jaune, the stinger." Davey said as Jaune followed his hand and saw the stinger dangling.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled and Pyrrha simply got the message, she threw her shield and cut the Deathstalkers stinger off. It fell and pierced the Deathstalkers thick carapace.

"Nora! Nail it." Jaune said a Pyrrha got down like a spring and coiled up all the energy she could into her legs. Then Nora Jumped onto her shield and fired her hammer as Pyrrha jumped up. Nora rocketed into the sky and flew straight back down as she smashed the stinger deep into its head. The monster let out one final screech as it fell down.

Everyone was standing there watching Ruby and her team finish off the Nevermore in quite the show of Glyphs and speed.

"Well, that's a thing." Davey said a Ren stumbled over and face planted onto the floor.

"Now don't they assign teams. When we get back?" Davey said as they all nodded and started heading back towards Beacon.

**45 minutes later**

After receiving medical treatment, Davey was attending the initiation ceremony where people were assigned their teams. Ozpin walked out on stage and started the ceremony.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester." The applause for the team was quite dull and lacking as they walked off and Davey's sister walked on with her team.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin finished as Davey looked a little disappointed by his sister not being chosen over that Jaune fellow. He looked up in time to see Pyrrha knock over Jaune with a light congratulatory punch that ended up causing everyone to laugh at him. Ozpin collected himself after wiping the small smirk off of his face.

"The next team, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as Davey thought 'I called it….I so called it!' Ruby was interrupted from her shock when Yang started squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"And finally, Davey Specter. He is an exception that I did not foresee. He will be on a solo team. Team "Delta". He will act as an assistance team and occasionally take missions that no one else will take." There were shocked gasps throughout the auditorium as students realized that there had never been a solo team in the history of beacon.

"Congratulations young man, you have a bright future ahead of you." Davey stood at attention and saluted Ozpin. This drew a few murmurs from the crowd and caused his sisters look to change to one of concern and curiosity. As Davey left the stage and people started funneling out of the auditorium Pyrrha came up to Davey.

"What did you do during those 9 years? Davey?" Pyrrha was met with a sigh and a hurt look that said 'If I told you, you would never look at me ever again'.

"Pyrrha, have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Don't pry Pyrrha. It will come with time." Pyrrha just sadly walked back over to her team and left for their dorm room. Davey himself made it to his dorm room and closed the door silently before plopping onto the bed and turning out the light.

Davey woke up at 8:45 in the morning by the time on his clock.

"Shit class starts in 15 minutes." Davey mumbled to himself as he slipped out of bed still wearing his balaclava and trench coat. He then heard a knocking on his door. 'Hmm who could that be?' Davey shuffled over to the door and opened it, and standing there, was Ruby and Yang.

"Yes?" Davey yawned.

"Yang and I took the job of getting you to class on time." Ruby said with her usual excitement. Davey just groaned and nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. Yang just spun around on her heel and walked back towards their dorm with Ruby in tow.

"Well, looks like we have classes today." Davey said with mock enthusiasm to no one in particular. Davey pulled on his school uniform and put his plate carrier on underneath. 'Never hurts to be ready for anything' He thought giving one final shoulder rotation to make sure the vest was on comfortably underneath his uniform.

Davey picked up his bag and glanced over to the clock.

"Well shit… class starts in…." Davey started but was cut off by the Schnee girl next door.

"That's 5 minutes from now you complete dolt!" Davey could have sworn that even those on the other floors of the dorm were informed by the Schnee's announcement.

Davey had just left the room when he was met with a stampede of students, totaling eight of them. They all rushed by him as he readjusted his balaclava and vest before running after them. Years of mercenary work sure does pay off in the physical fitness side of things, especially after wearing that suit all the time.

Ten minutes later they arrive at Professor Port's class, for Grimm studies or some other such class. Davey took his seat in-between team JNPR and RWBY. He then pulled out his notepad and sketchbook. He saw no reason in listening to the bombastic old man who was speaking, although his mustache was quite the spectacle. Instead Davey spent the class drawing, however, near the end of class it appeared as though Weiss had chosen to fight a special Grimm on-stage and was offered advice by her team leader, Ruby. She promptly threw a tantrum on the stage all because her team lead was being helpful. 'Damn, I would have killed for support like that from my team lead when I was working in squads' Davey thought as he wore a mask of blank emotions on his face.

He looked around and saw that Belladonna girl from earlier. She looked like someone worth socializing with, or so he thought. Before he could make up his mind Weiss stormed out of the room and was followed by Ruby, who left a trail of…Rose Petals?... in her wake. Davey thought nothing of it and left for the next class, Combat class with Professor Goodwitch.

Davey was in the locker room changing into his combat outfit when **it **returned.

_"__Hey Ghost, it's time to play, you know you could break a few heads out there on the floor if you just let me…"_ Davey clutched his head and shouted back at them.

"Dammit, get the hell out of my head" Davey shouted, thankfully no one was in the locker room or else he would have looked absolutely insane at this point.

_"__Fine, fine, fine, I'm going…. Seeesh, don't forget, I'm always here Ghost. I will always be here." _The voice faded as Davey sat down and continued to put his armor on. 'I thought I got rid of him months ago, looks like I was wrong' Davey though as he clicked his helmet on and walked out into the arena to join the others sitting on the sidelines waiting to be called.

Davey took his seat next to team's RWBY and Yang. Ruby looked over to her left as she felt the seat bend a little as someone sat down next to her. Ruby wiped her head to the side to start a conversation with the student who took a seat next to her.

"Hi, how…are…you?" Ruby trailed off as she looked to her left and was at shoulder height with the seated figure next to her. She tilted her head upwards, her eyes staring into a pitch black visor. 'Oh, it's Davey. His suit is a lot bigger than I originally thought from just initiation. Maybe I can ask him about it later along with his weapons!' Ruby was getting giddy even though she wasn't talking to him.

"Ruby… Ruby….. Ruby…. Ruby?" Davey decided to give up on trying to snap Ruby out of whatever she was doing even though her eyes were burning holes through his ballistic face-mask.

"Okay, who else is there to ask?" Davey drew out the O in okay as he pondered who to ask. That was right he could ask Blake, she would give him a straightforward answer and not go off and talk about anything in particular. Blake was sitting a row down from him so all he had to do was lean forward and ask her about the class he was in and what they would do in it.

'Okay you can do this Davey, wait is she reading….' Davey was in the position to look over her shoulder and read a few lines from her book. 'Wait…. Is that…. Ninjas of Love?!' Davey remembered when he read that book, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Albeit it wasn't for everyone but he like it nonetheless. He realized what part she was on and his face started to blush but he pushed that aside to ask he about the class.

"Blake." Davey said as he tapped her on the shoulder. Blake reacted in a way that befitted anyone who was caught reading that kind of book by anyone else. She let out a squeak before her hand moved faster than Davey could blink and she had slipped the bookmark in and snapped the book shut. It was over faster than Davey could comprehend but he just held back a chuckle and waited for her to respond.

"What do you want?" Blake spat with a certain hostility that wasn't uncommon with her personality.

"I was just wondering about class. What class is this?" Blake let out a long drawn-out sigh before she answered.

"This is combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Now let me get back to what I was doing." Blake said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you also got guts to read Ninjas of Love in front of other people. It was quite enjoyable, although you don't look like someone who's into that." Davey smirked as he caught a deep blush speed across Blake's face. She promptly hid her face in her book. Davey chuckled as he leaned back on his seat.

Unbeknownst to Davey Blake was having a small panic attack and he mind was working overtime. 'Wait! What! What did he say? Does he like the same books I do? Should I ask him after class? Would he make a good friend? What does he mean "although you don't look like someone who was into that"?'

Blake was continuing to have her small inner conflict as Glynda walked out onto the arena floor.

"Students, welcome to my combat class. I have used a random number assignment to arrange fighting pairs." There were assorted nods of agreement as Glynda pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"The first pairing is Davey Specter against Jaune Arc." Glynda grimaced as the fact of what she said dawned on her. Davey stood up and cracked his neck as he walked down towards the ring. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jaune standing up before Pyrrha grabbed his hand and said something to him. Davey notice a blush on Pyrrha's cheeks as she let go of Jaune's hand, as he saw this he thought 'If Pyrrha doesn't go out with that kid I'll eat my Kevlar vest' Davey chuckled to himself as he set foot on the stage. As he was walking past he was stopped by Glynda.

"Go easy on the young man…. Mr. Specter?" Glynda said with concern as Davey brushed past her and entered a fighting stance at the other side of the arena. Glynda was having second thoughts about this and decide to switch up the pairs to something that was fairer.

"Mr. Arc, I have reconsidered and Mr. Specter will fight Ms. Xiao Long." Team RWBY let out a cheer as Yang walked up to the ring and readied her weapons. Two golden gauntlets that covered her forearm and appeared to have built in shotguns which she could use to modify her punching strength, kind of like Davey's hammer and its piston.

"Looks like it's just you and me Blondie." Davey said as he deployed his hammer and shield. Yang just smirked and deployed her own weapon. Glynda raised her riding crop above her head as Yang and Davey got into combat stances. Davey immediately spotted that Yang's stance was very sloppy, yet it telegraphed a very aggressive fighting style to Davey. Davey took up a defensive stance using his shield like it should be used, kept between yourself and your opponent.

"Fight!" Glynda shouted as she swung her riding crop down signaling the start of the fight.

For Blake, Weiss, and Ruby it looked like Davey was just standing there waiting for Yang to obliterate him but Blake notice something about Davey's stance that was barely noticeable to the others present. As Yang approached Davey planted his foot behind himself and braced against his shield. Blake just smirked as Weiss and Ruby were yelling their own views at the arena.

"You dolt! Don't just stand there, move or at least try and fight!" Weiss yelled as Ruby offered some completely different opinions.

"Get him Yang! Knock his socks…. Err… His bomb suit off!" Ruby yelled as her sister barreled towards Davey at break neck speeds.

Yang was ten feet away when Davey braced as hard as he could. He put all his weight against the shield as Yang's fist collided with the reinforced titanium shield. She sent shell after shell into his shield before Davey had enough and swung his shield as hard as he could. The shield connected with her stomach as he rushed forward, taking her staggering as an opening and swung his Warhammer around. The Warhammer had a serrated edge to it. Yang saw this coming and jumped back as the Warhammer passed four inches from her face.

"Hahahahaha…. Is that all you got…. I mean there were some drunks in…" Yang trailed off and froze. Davey took this as strange and just looked at her. Then something caught his eye through his visor. It was a sliver of gold, around four centimeters in length and just barely visible, had it been any smaller he would have needed an electron microscope to see it. Then he remembered what she said the first day they met. 'Don't touch my hair. Well shit' Davey looked up and saw that Yang's hair was now on fire, like actually on fire. Her eyes were a deep crimson and at that moment Davey realized he better get his shield up and fast.

"You Monster!" Yang yelled as she let forth a wall of flame. Davey braced himself against the shield as yang shot forth using her gauntlets for propulsion. Round after round of buckshot impacted Davey's shield as her assault continued. Yang just kept slamming her fists into his shield as Davey realized something, 'She isn't getting tired! I can't keep up with… oh shit' Just then Davey lost grip with his foot and his shield fell forwards allowing Yang to deliver a slug straight to his chest with a fierce uppercut.

Davey felt the slug punch through his outer armor and stop in his inner platting. Davey was thrown back by that last punch and tumbled a bit before coming to a stop. Davey picked himself up off the ground in time to see Yang's fist collide with his chest again. Her fist shattered his ceramic plate and dented the front of his chest piece. He was sent tumbling again before smashing into the wall leaving quite a size-able dent.

"Don't touch MY HAIR!" Yang said before walking back to her seat leaving a crushed Davey in her wake.

"Holy hell, was that really necessary, if that piece of hair was any smaller I would have had to take it to the Atlesian R&amp;D facility to view it." Davey joked as he pried himself out of the wall. He looked down and realized that her fist hat scratched the chest piece a bit more than he thought and had taken off a bit of paint. 'Oh shoot the paint' Davey thought as he looked down and bright as day sitting on his chest was his insignia, the Skull and cross-bones peeking through the black paint. He thought quickly and pulled of his front plate and shoved it into his bag before anyone looked.

"That was close." Davey said as he zipped up his bag and headed to the locker room to change.

**15 minutes later**

Davey had just finished up his shower and had thrown on his school uniform. The headmaster had told him that they were allowed to wear their own addition to the uniform. Davey had opted to stick with his Balaclava and his Gloves. Davey still didn't feel comfortable with people seeing him. It was lunchtime so Davey was headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

Davey swung the doors to the cafeteria open and walked in on the apocalypse. Yang had Pyrrha in a headlock while ruby was riding around on Nora's back with her cape around Nora's neck. Blake and Ren were going at it in a very civilized way. That is if rolling around on the ground and pulling hair is very civilized at all. Weiss and, oh god, poor Jaune were having a "Scuffle" which was pretty much Weiss absolutely mopping the floor with Jaune. Davey just stood there staring at them along with the rest of the students present.

It was a circle of destruction, tables were flipped and broken, probably Yang, while food was splattered on the floor as well. There were students, as well as professors watching the madness unfold. One who was watching was Professor Port who seemed to be throwing words of advice into the fray.

"How did this happen Professor?" Davey asked Professor Port, who looked quite peeved that he had been interrupted from watching the show.

"You see young man, Pyrrha was just walking by Yang when she was bumped and spilled her yogurt into Yang's hair. Now Yang, being overly protective of her mane, lept up into full on in-armed conflict with Pyrrha. Both teams seeing their teammates in trouble lept in leading to what you see right now." Port motioned to the fray as Pyrrha was pile-driven into a table by Yang as Nora threw Ruby across the "battlefield" into Jaune.

"Oh dear." Port Said as his mustache twitched violently.

"What is it Professor?" Davey said as he looked around.

"Run students! Run for your lives! Ms. Goodwitch is here!" Professor Port said as he sprinted towards the opposite door with several students who heard him in tow. Oobleck had also heard him and knew what that meant for them. Professor Oobleck had burst through the door leaving a man shaped hole in the door. Davey turned around and saw Professor Goodwitch red as a beat walking up to the group.

"Students!" Goodwitch said and everyone stopped fighting and looked. Nora was attempting to stuff an Apple into Ruby's mouth while Ruby was chocking her with her cape. Weiss had frozen Jaune and was about to impale him with a knife she had picked-up. Yang was about to lay-into Pyrrha with a ridiculous hay-maker, the latter of which had picked up a tray to act as a shield. Blake was currently chocking Ren with her ribbon, her bow was untouched and sat perfectly on her head which Davey found interesting.

Glynda put all the tables back in position as the student's stood in front of her. She pushed her glasses up as Davey took a spot next to her. She then made a 180 turn and walked out through the door from which she came.

"I was honestly expecting her to kill you guys." Davey said with all honesty as he looked at the two teams whose jaws touched the floor.

"Is that it? Is that all she's going to do?" Several of the team members said.

"It appears that way. Well you all should get cleaned up." Davey said as he motioned to team JNPR and RWBY with their filthy uniforms.

"This is going to be a long 4 years." Davey said as he walked away from the carnage that Glynda clearly didn't want to deal with at that time.

**A/N: Yeah so that's the chapter :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, those things help you know**

**As always have a nice day until I get the next chapter up**


	5. One Good Save Changes Nothing

**A/N: Notice that this chapter is short... this chapter was also the brainchild of my writers block... just something I wrote to get something out... Please take it as such, also this is the shortest chapter in this story, this is also due to the writers block. Thank you for your understanding.**

Davey was confused as to why Ozpin had taken him to his office after the whole incident in the cafeteria.

"Why did you want to see me sir?" Davey asked as he took a seat across from Ozpin at his desk.

"You see, Davey… we all have secrets, dark secrets for that matter." Ozpin said as he noticed Davey shit slightly in his seat before speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin didn't answer his question with his next statement.

"You are an excellent fighter and I would be grateful if you accompanied team RWBY to the Emerald Forest for a combat mission." Ozpin finished as the intercom came to life.

"Attention! Will team RWBY make its way to Professor Ozpins office?" The voice cut off as Davey reclined in his seat in Ozpins office. Ghost took another drink of the substance on the desk and decided that it was not water only after the second swig.

"Mr. Nikos, why do you wear that mask?" Ozpin was, of course, referring to the pitch black mask on his head that covered all but his eyes. Even indoors he wore his standard black trench coat.

"That is of a sensitive nature. If you are capable of understanding that." Davey finished his voice deadpanned, as Ozpin nodded in agreement. Ozpin took another swig of his coffee and said the last thing Davey wanted to hear.

"You hid who you were quite well…" Ozpin said over the rim of his cup. Davey's mind was running at a million miles a second. 'Does he know?' Davey kept thinking as Ozpin smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Davey asked as he slightly shifted in the seat.

"Don't play dumb with me… Ghost." Ozpin smirked as Davey turned around and scanned the room for Glynda. Once he was satisfied that Glynda was nowhere to be seen he turned back around brining himself to face Ozpin.

"And no, she doesn't know. I would prefer we kept it that way." Ozpin finished as Davey contemplated what to say next. 'So Ozpin doesn't want Glynda to know, probably for the best' Davey muses as his eyes meet with Ozpins.

"Who else knows…That I am him?" Ozpin looked to the ceiling as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Well… Aside from me, no one knows." Ozpin finished as Davey sighed in slight relief. 'At least I can slightly trust Ozpin' Davey thought as the door opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby waving vigorously towards him as team JNPR followed team RWBY in. He gave a slight wave back as the teams took seats next to him.

"So what is this meeting about?" Yang said as her team got settled in their seats.

"You see, Davey and yourselves will be patrolling the emerald forest for Grimm and exterminating any you see." Ozpin finished as Davey spoke.

"Reports say there will be heavy Grimm resistance in the area. Don't get killed." Ozpin finished as Davey nodded and made his way out the door. Team RWBY looked at him like he was crazy.

"Heavy Grimm resistance, with all due respect sir, I'm not saying that we are not skilled warriors but that seems a little absurd!" The heiress said as Ozpin took another drink from his cup.

"It's not just your four, you have him." Ozpin pointed to Davey as he disappeared around the corner.

"Professor... He just as new as us." Ruby whined.

"He is no stranger to fighting, he can more than handle himself in the field. You are dismissed, you head out in one hour." Ozpin said as Weiss huffed before turning and walking out, Yang nodded in agreement, Blake wondered even more about who this man was, and Ruby, well Ruby was wondering how powerful he actually was to earn such respect from the great Ozpin.

Davey kept a steady pace to the locker room where they would get equipped and ready for combat. As they arrived Ruby noticed something strange, Davey was right next to team JNPR and team RWBY's lockers, not that she minded or anything. She though he was the coolest guy in the world, weapon wise.

The teams made their way to their lockers before initiating conversation with one another. Davey, on the other hand, was quite content with the silence. He pulled on his black bdu and went to work with getting his suit on. Ruby was watching intently as she was already dressed and ready, hell, everyone was ready except for Davey who was putting on multiple layers of armor. Davey finished putting his armor on when he locked his helmet and gloves in place. Davey turned to them before opening his wrist PDA and seeing that they were supposed to be at the dropship in 15 minutes.

"Alright ladies! We move out in 15 minutes." Davey shouted as he clipped his DAW onto his back with his hammer and shield following shortly on his hip.

"Roger that!" Ruby replied in an energetic fashion as she fell in behind Davey, the rest of her team and Jaune's team following shortly. They marched, well turned into a blob halfway, to the helipad where the transport was waiting. The pilot was sitting on the cargo ramp when he looked up and locked eyes/visors/ with Ghost. The pilot recognized him almost immediately, those weapons, that armor, it was Ghost and he had no doubts.

"Sir!" The pilot said saluting Davey making Davey internally face palm.

"At ease pilot. I assume you know where to take us." The pilot nodded at Ghost before turning around. He tried to move but was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ghost right behind him.

"Yes." He said with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Don't tell them I'm Ghost, my name is Davey. Affirmative?" Ghost said as the pilot gave him a nod and took off towards the cockpit to finish launch procedure. Davey, with his secret under temporary wraps, took a seat and clipped in. Davey heaved a subtle sigh as he looked over to team RWBY and JNPR who were engaged in conversation with each other.

_"__They haven't even seen heavy combat and we have."_ The voice, it hadn't spoken for a while now, but now it appears it wants to be heard.

_"__I wonder if any of them will die. That would be interesting."_ The voice said again but with a new vigor. Davey was getting frustrated by what the voice wanted, it wanted someone to get hurt, it wanted satisfaction.

"Shut Up!" Davey growled as the voice slowly stopped, realizing right now wasn't the best time to try and win him over.

Davey noticed that his comment was a little too loud as Pyrrha was looking at him with concern prevalent in her eyes.

"Davey are you all right?" Pyrrha asked in a calm and sincere voice.

"Yes… I'm fine." Davey said in response which prompted Pyrrha to ease up a little. Then the plane shook after something collided with the hull and a few alarms were heard in the cockpit. Davey rushed up to the cockpit to find the pilot struggling with the controls.

"What happened?" Davey asked the pilot as he continued to pull on the stick of the craft.

"We've been hit by something, probably a Nevermore's feathers. I guess we can make it to our final destination before I HAVE to put here down.

"Affirmative." Davey said as he returned to the cargo hold.

"Listen up! We won't be able to go back on this plane, Ozpin will send another to pick us up after we complete our mission." There were a few nods and nervous glances shared between the two teams.

"Let's get ready for some Grimm killing!" Davey said with a new tone in his voice as the plane touched down quite violently before its engines sputtered out. The two teams and Davey disembarked from the Bull head while keeping their heads on the swivel. Davey turned on his target identifier and scanned the surroundings. He spotted at least thirty Beowolves in the vicinity. He dropped to his knee and pulled out his DAW before pulling back the charging handle and chambering the next round.

"Ruby, Jaune, we have thirty Beowolves to out 12 o' clock." Davey said as they conveyed what he said to their teams.

"Open fire!" Davey shouted as he started letting out five round bursts from his DAW dropping or injuring a Beowolf with every burst. They were dealing with the hostiles to their front when an Ursa leaped out of the foliage and straight at Weiss.

"Weiss! Look out!" Davey yelled as he pushed her out of the way while simultaneously holstering his DAW and bringing out his Hammer and Shield. Once she was out of the way he let loose with his hammer and shield alternating blows against the Ursa's thick bone plating and hide. He spared a glance back at the other kids who now appeared to be in combat with three Ursa themselves. Davey looked back and saw the Ursa's clawed par swinging down which he intercepted with his shield. The might paw pushed him back as he returned the shove with his shield opening up the Ursa to a devastating counter.

Davey stepped back before propelling himself forth into the Ursa's chest crushing its ribs and staggering it quite badly.

"Weiss, finish it." Davey said as Weiss shot forward without hesitation and stabbed the beast through its broken chest plate. Davey stood up from his kneeling position and turned around to see team RWBY and JNPR cleaning up. There were a number of burnt, Yang, sliced, Blake, Ruby, and Jaune, and crushed, Nora, creatures of Grimm in that area.

"That was it?" Davey said quite disappointed as he looked at the exhausted teens that stood before him, except for Nora, and questioned their effectiveness as a team. Then he heard a bullhead and looked to the source. It was a bullhead alright and standing in the cargo doorway was Ozpin, with his signature cup of coffee.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge Ozpin?" Davey shouted up at him as Ozpin replied with just a smirk.

"I have to congratulate you all on a successful mission, even though the Grimm numbers were greatly exaggerated." Davey could have sworn that Ozpin sounded disappointed.

"Well, why don't you nine get back to Beacon and enjoy some rest?" Ozpin stated as everyone nodded and hopped on. When Davey sat down he was greeted with someone tapping on his shoulder, it was Weiss.

"He I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there… This doesn't mean anything though." She said that last part in an accusatory manor, it seemed she did that a lot. Davey just shrugged and spoke.

"Well, I didn't want anything bad to happen to our resident Ice Queen, no did I?" He said as Weiss got all flustered. He chuckled and spoke again.

"Geez sorry I forgot you didn't like that name." He chuckled again as Weiss sulked off and sat down with her team. After the thirty minute ride they arrived back at Beacon and headed straight to their rooms for some much needed rest. After a few congratulations and goodbyes Davey entered his room and locked the door. He stripped off his armor and weapons, leaving them on his dresser, as he entered the shower and washed up.

_"__I do say that was a good save…even though she didn't deserve it"_ The voice spat at Davey as he clutched his head and spoke back.

"I need to protect them, its least I can do." Davey said as the voice shot back.

_"__Oh…I see, she tries to kill you and you just drop it…and save her!" _It practically yelled back as he crumpled to the floor of the shower.

"That was her father, she has no ill intentions against me!" He screamed at the voice, trying to shut it up.

_"__Oh… alright…. we'll see how that plays out"_ The voice said in a playful tune as Davey stumbled from the shower and snatched up the towel to dry his body. After he dried up and got dressed he decided that tonight there would be no dinner, he need to sleep, and just like that he dove into bed. He would sleep, no dreams, no horrors, and no fear. Yeah… Only in his dreams.

**A/N: Expect an update soon cheers!**


	6. It never ends quietly

A/N: Whoa... (Gets up and looks outside) How long was my brain held hostage by writers block...

Well I'm back guys and that means more of the story is out... Enjoy

Ghost ran rampant in his dreams, dreams of money, fame, and death flooded his mind. All unleashed by that madman, Ghost. Then the one thought invaded his mind, "Go back to whence you came, and do again what you did before."

Davey woke early, hell he was up early nearly every day. About 0600 in the morning, he had been slacking. He hopped into the shower for his morning refresher, letting the cold water cascade down his body. The one thought from his dreams flooding his mind yet again. His numerous scars were uncountable, especially the one stretching from his ear to the corner of his mouth. As he stepped out of the shower he went to his closet and picked out the schools uniform, except he replaced the dress pants with his BDU pants and his balaclava. Also not one to believe in safety he holstered a special VPD security pistol in his BDU's upper holster, just below his waist.

As he was making his way to his bed his scroll rang, his personal scroll. He flipped it out of his duffle bag and checked the door and window before opening the message. It was from the Merc HQ, they requested his services, and 400,000 Lien is nothing to laugh at. Then Ghost took action and hit the Accept before reading the mission. It was your standard get in, fuck shit up, and get out objective. He made an approving face before freezing, it was stealth. He hated stealth. The contact said he should contact them verbally at 1900.

He then pulled out his schedule and saw that he had a Weapon Free-smithing period, alright. He put his scroll away after seeing that he would need silencers, smoke grenades, flash bangs, and some new weapons. With his objectives set he started getting dressed.

After he was dressed he made his way to the mess hall. He pushed open the door and found a surprise. It was empty, he wasn't used to this, and normally the mess hall in the mercenary station was packed at this time. Then he realized he was no longer with those people. Although he spotted two people sitting at a single table in the middle of the room. It was the orange haired girl from before, Nora was her name. Accompanied by her friend, Ren. Ren sat their reading a book while Nora demolished plate after plate of Pancakes, Davey couldn't comprehend the amount she was eating. Where did it all go? That was a question he would have to ask later because he was just as hungry.

After pilling his plate high with a gratuitous amount of food Davey made his way over to the table where Ren and Nora sat. He set his plate down at the table and proceeded to sit down as Ren gave him a really tired look. 'I know how you feel...' Davey thought as he started eating his food, the pancakes were surprisingly good at Beacon and satisfied his appetites, he realized why Nora liked them so much. He cut off medium sized pieces from the pancake before finally succumbing to their delicious taste and shoving the entire pancake in his mouth. He heard snickering from his right and whipped his head to the side just as Nora hid behind her stack of pancakes.

"Nora… I can still see you…" Davey's voice was emotionless. It sent a shiver down Nora's spine.

"No you can't!" Nora yelled back as Ren almost shot out of his seat at her response.

"Nora… inside voices please." Ren asked as Nora nodded and waved to the now departing Davey.

As Davey left he realized that he had spent an absurd amount of time eating and fraternizing with Ren and Nora because the time was now 0700 and classes started today at 0800. As he walked around he saw several small groups of students. As he passed he heard them talking, more importantly they were talking about him.

"Hey look it's that guy, what's his name, Davey." One of them whispered, yet Davey still heard them.

"Yeah I heard he took out a Deathstalker in initiation… on his own." Davey shrugged at that as it was true but what they said next made him want to laugh.

"Yeah well I heard that he took down a King Taijitu without his weapons!" This made Davey chuckle slightly, although at heart it was true he still had his weapons in that confrontation.

The gossip was similar between groups as Davey made his way across campus. He had found it quite amusing, things ranging from him single handedly taking down a Beowolf den, to taking on 4 Deathstalker queens at once. A good laugh was needed but the rumors were getting ridiculous. It had gotten late since he left the mess hall and started his way towards class. His watch read 0755, he was going to be late… to class.

Shit.

Davey adjusted his book bag and took off sprinting towards his next class, advanced dust formulas and chemistry with Professor Hendrickson. This was Davey's first time in the advanced class as he had quickly passed basic. Davey burst through the door and walked quickly to his seat. Once he sat down he looked to his left and saw the Heiress, 'of courses she would be here', Davey thought as he turned to his left and saw Yang, Blake, and Ruby. 'Now that…. That is unexpected.' He mused as Professor Hendrickson turned around. His slim figure was like Professor Oobleck's, although his hair was an auburn with a thick beard gripping his chin. His dark spectacles scanned the seats. His uniform was a deep Navy Blue and was Military in origin. The number of medals and commendations on his uniform was one to behold.

"Now class, I expect that you finished the assignment I had given you last week? If not… well I'll tell you later." His voice packed quite a punch for his stature, Davey observed as he pulled out the assignment that he was told to complete for his first grade in the class.

"Davey is it? Yes? Alright then, let me see your assignment." Davey hesitated slightly as he handed the paper to the Professor. As he was doing so he saw something about the man, he could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. No matter, he would get to the bottom of it later.

"As you all know I asked all of you to write a research paper about the creation of various…. Types… of dust." Hendrickson slowed down as he read down Davey's paper while collecting others.

"You sure about these mixtures young man?" He said with concern as Davey nodded. The voice inside his head spoke as Hendrickson turned away.

_"__You shouldn't have used the mixtures from that Schnee shipment, you complete idiot!"_ The voice spat as Davey just knocked his head a few times. He knew it was stupid and he still did it. They were experimental mixtures that the SDC was developing when Ghost was hired to destroy them, albeit he removed them from the SDC he took the liberty of keeping them for his own personal use.

"Ms. Schnee, you would recognize your own companies mixtures correct?" Davey froze at this as he felt his balaclava getting damp with sweat. He took a few deep breaths and adjusted his position in his seat.

"Yes Professor, why do you ask?" Davey was panicking right now and it appears as though Blake had caught onto Davey's distress.

"What's wrong Davey? Do you need to go to the doctor, you don't look well." Blake whispered to Davey who replied with a faint "No". Blake nodded before returning to her seat as Hendrickson spoke again.

"Because as your father before you, your mixtures are perfect! I will make sure to make note of that." Weiss beamed at the praise as Davey let out a long sigh. It was not a tired sigh but an aggravated, nervous sigh. Blake noticed this and tried to piece it together before shrugging it off and returning her focus on professor Hendrickson.

_"__You are infinitely lucky Ghost, I don't know whether to feel lucky about the fact that your small panic attack didn't give it away our how the Professor didn't ask the Schnee about your paper."_ The voice receded as Davey spoke.

"Yeah you can say that again." He mumbled to himself as the professor returned to the front of the class. The professor continued on with the class as Davey pulled out his sketch pad and quickly worked up an idea for a weapon on the mission. As he was finishing the shell ejector he remember something Ruby had told him, 'Why don't you name your weapons? It ties them to you personally, and I find that it makes the weapon and user work more efficiently.' Davey huffed as he moved his pencil to the top of the page and wrote a name down. _"__Manes __M__ussitabit__"_ Was the name the adorned the top of the page.

"Perfect…" Davey mused as he closed the notebook, coincidentally right as the bell rang, signaling the end of the 3 hour class. It was lunch and then smithing class. During lunch Davey made no motion to engage in talk or play even as Yang and Ruby initiated a small food fight that was quickly quelled as to prevent a repeat of the last time. Davey finished his food and made it to Weapon smithing a good 30 minutes before it started. He entered the room and was impressed by the amount of equipment in it. Bullet presses, hammers, anvils, you name it, it was there. Davey went over to the metal storage and started sorting through to find the lightweight Titanium.

"You're her early Davey!" The cheeriness of the voice made him jump as he reached for his pistol. He realized who it was and sighed before speaking.

"Sorry about that Ruby. I just get a little… jumpy." Yeah Jumpy, just shoot-your-face-off-if-you-say-hi jumpy. Ruby nervously laughed as she looked at the lightweight metal Davey was carrying.

"Soooooooooo…. Whatcha making?! I could help." Ruby asked excitedly.

"I don't need help Ruby." Davey's tone was emotionless and lacked purpose. Ruby was frankly quite worried about him, including his actions in Dust class.

"OK." Ruby sighed as she sulked off to a distant corner of the room and commenced cleaning Crescent Rose. Ruby hummed quietly as she worked and took quick glances over at Davey's work. She kept getting more and more curious about his weapon, it looked like a PDW but the caliber that he had set up was larger than that of a standard PDW. Now that more and more people were coming in to do maintenance, including team JNPR and the rest of RWBY, Ruby decided to make a move.

Davey was now just in a long sleeve shirt and his BDU with balaclava. He could FEEL the eyes of half the girls in the workshop on him. It was unsettling to say the least. After quite some time he decided to look around. He spotted a lot of people in the room that he didn't know but he saw teams JNPR and RWBY, Ruby was around 10 work areas away. 'Geese, maybe I was a little too hard on her.' He thought as he went back to work. 10 minutes later he looked up from his finished frame, barrel, and trigger mechanism. He looked around and noticed that… had Ruby gotten closer? It looked like she was only 6 work areas away, however Davey just shrugged. 30 minutes passed and Davey had finished the gun _"__Manes __M__ussitabit__"_. It was sitting before him, its urban camo looked nice as Davey tested its rear insert magazine.

As he was doing so he looked over to where Ruby was before and didn't see her, he shrugged and turned to his left and was met with two giant silver platters in his face. He let out a surprised gasp and fell backwards.

"ohmygoshimsoooooooosorryisthereanythingIcandotomakethisbetter?" Holy shit Ruby was full on word vomiting and it was hurting Davey's head.

"Stop! Ok you don't need to apologize, I'm fine, so just go, it's ok really." Davey said quickly as Ruby looked down and slowly shuffled away. 'Now that was mean' Davey thought as he turned back to his gun and finished up the addition of a scope and the attachment of the silencer. Davey then turned back to the bullet press and put in his own custom caliber, 10.5 – 90mm.

Davey chuckled as he took _"__Manes __M__ussitabit__" _to the gun range. The PDW wasn't really a "Personal Defense Weapon" it was more like a PDR "Personal Defense Rifle", the only thing he took from the PDW's was the bull-pup design. Davey looked down at the PDR and realized that it was just a couple inches smaller than his DAW but it was already so much lighter. He got into a booth and took out the shells. Custom 10.5 – 90mm shells. Basically heavy Machine gun rounds that have been downsized to fit a PDW with a silencer. He loaded up the gun and pulled back the slide, the smooth, greased actions let little noise escape the gun. He held his breath and fired. The silencer was surprisingly effective, even with the caliber and speed of the gun, it was almost silent, like a ghost. He smirked as he switched to full auto and unloaded the 25 rounds into the target. The target was a good 30 meters away and as the target drew near Davey couldn't help but smile at the guns accuracy. The target was tightly grouped, the spread was only just larger than his fist.

He then packed up the gun into a specially made case before packing up the ammunition and moving to the locker room. There he took out the gun and opened up his locker, from which he obtained several attachments for his gun. A holographic sight, vertical forward grip, silencer, extra magazines, and finally a laser sight.

He checked his watch and saw that it was nearing 1900. Davey took out his scroll after making sure no one was around. The phone rang several times before the recipient picked up.

"Ghost I presume, here is King Viper." Davey waited past the shuffling.

"Ghost, I presume you already know the objective, it will be no easy task. Security will be tighter than a drum." Ghost listened carefully to his description of the security. 4 dozen guards and a full complement of AK-175's the new custom model.

"Affirmative, just get me a map." The man on the other end laughed as a file popped up on Ghost's scroll.

"Just like the good old days Ghost, glad your back." Then the scroll beeped signaling the signal had been lost.

**In Ozpins office**

"Team RWBY and JNPR, I assume you both read up on the mission. This man is under protective custody and it appears as though some unsavory people want him gone. You are being assigned to protect him." Both teams nodded at the assignment.

"Sir, who wants him gone? And what should we watch out for?" Blake asked as Ozpin turned back around.

"Many people but we have leads that an attack will take place tonight, thus security will be bumped, with the addition of two hunter teams. You are dismissed. I expect you to be there at 10:00, sharp." Ozpin finished with a sip from his mug as the two teams trundled out of the room.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see the next chapter in a week.


	7. The Midnight Job

**A/N: Well I'm back from my long "I'm-totally-not-dying-of-infections-and/or-allergies-while-being-swamped-by-tests"**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Later that night**

"I wish that he would keep some lights on at night." Said one guard to Ruby.

"Yeah doesn't that make it hard to defend if you can't see?" Ruby pointed out as the Guard and Ruby walked down the hallway.

"Yes it does seem quite counterproductive." Pyrrha stated as she looked around the hall and pointed her flashlight around. Both teams were assigned to Stapleton, a very experienced guard who had worked many of these jobs before.

"Don't worry, there are enough guards here to stop a small army." Stapleton said as he lit a cigarette and breathed out. The smoke curled between the students who coughed and leaned away from the smoke.

**Across the street**

Perched in the fourth story window of an abandoned apartment building was Ghost with his gun, Manes Mussitabit, resting on his lap. He checked his spare magazines multiple times, cleaned the suppressor, unloaded and loaded the gun, and looked through his different vision modes. He was waiting for the change of shifts. His watch beeped.

2300, it was show time.

He leapt from the widow and made his way towards the mansion, and it was one of the few buildings that actually deserved that name, however he had the plans and was ready to infiltrate. First step was getting over the wall, an easy feat. He used his armors augmented servos to reach the top of the wall. He gripped on and hoisted himself over. There he was met with no opposition. He scanned the surroundings with his thermal vision. Seeing no visible targets he made his way towards the front door. The lights were completely out, meaning the guards either had night vision or had flashlights, he hopped it was the latter.

As he entered through the window next to the main entrance hall he noticed that the building was in fact pitch black. From the door he heard voices, two voices to be exact. His first victims. He slowly pried the door open and was met with two guards walking away from him. He needn't waste any bullets on them as he could easily take them out with a knife. He slowly snuck up on them, but before he could strike one of them looked over his shoulder and spotted Ghost with his knife in a stabbing position and started to turn around.

Ghost thought quickly and bolted forwards, his mind set on eliminating the current threat. The first guard hadn't gotten a word out of his mouth as he received a knee to the stomach knocking the wind from his mouth. As he doubled over Ghost got him in a head lock and flipped over him using his momentum to bring his leg down onto the other guards head. He received a loud crack as the force from his weighted leg impacting the other guards head snapped his neck. He then turned back to the other guard and shot his arm around the man's neck, digging the knife deep into his throat. He then snapped the knife back, severing the man's spinal cord.

It was over in four seconds, and Ghost had 2 bodies to clean up. Then he got an idea, he picked them both up and dragged them to the room he had entered through. Bingo, it was a wine room. The smell of wine would over power that of blood. So Ghost took out a bottle, after seating the two in seats facing away from the door, and proceeded to pour it into two glasses and some on the uniform and wound to smother the bloods scent.

Ghost left the room admiring his handy work and crouched slightly as he made his way around the corner and down the corridor towards his objective.

Ghost made his way slowly through the hallway as he slowly neared his objective. As he approached the final hall he screwed the Suppressor onto Manes Mussitabit as he looked around the corner. Around the corner was a group of four guards, they were talking, only one was ready for any kind of fight, that was Ghosts first target.

Ghost brought the guns sight up as he squeezed the trigger. Then one guard raised his hand to wave as the bullet left the chamber.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had just rounded the corner and had the other four man patrol in their sights. Ruby raised her hand to wave to one of the guards as a small, almost silent, pop-hiss came from around another corner. Then the guard next to him fell like a sack of bricks. The other guard turned his head and opened his mouth as another pop-hiss came and he too dropped.

"Contact! It's him! It's G…" The guard spurted out as he too was dropped like the last two leaving one running towards Ruby and her group's position. The guard that the teams were with called on the radio for reinforcements. Within two minutes a dozen guards had come around the corner and were surrounding the two junior hunter teams.

"What's going on? Why so many guards?" Nora asked as the leader got the group into a line formation at the end of the hallway with team RWBY and JNPR in the back.

"Now we wait for it to come to us." The guard said raising his rifle sight to his eye.

**Ghost's perspective**

"Dammit, one got away." Ghost sighed as he returned to the dark corridor, not wanting to advance on the well-lit defensive position set up in the hallway. He then remembered the weapons that the security were using ranged from small caliber rifles to handguns.

'Those rounds can't go through my armor, except in the rear, even then they will still have trouble.' Ghost nodded as he took the silencer off of his PDR and looked around the corner. He was met with a targeting laser to the helmet as a bullet whizzed in and shattered against his helmet.

"Oh… yeah those are low caliber." He said with a hint of boredom as he tossed an EMP grenade around the corner. There was an electronic sizzle as all the lights went down. As if on cue, Ghost lept from cover and took out his hammer.

"What's going on? I can't see jack shit!" He heard one guard yell.

"Hold firm, switch on your lights." One guard spoke calmly to the rest of the group. The other guards in the group turned on their lights and were surprised to see a 6 foot 8 armored figure stalking towards the guards. The tension was palpable as the guards targeted the figure moving towards them slowly.

**Team RWBY's Perspective**

"What is that thing?!" Weiss questioned with worry prevalent in her voice. At this moment it was when the guards up front, the guards with riot shields and swords started moving to intercept the target.

"He can't take that many guards down… can he?" Nora questioned as they stood behind the guards.

The first guard of 6 made a move towards the unknown hostile as the hostile struck out. Lashing out with quite a large hammer the guard brought up his shield to block the strike as the hammer came down. The guard's eyes went wide with shock as his solid steel shield shattered, the hammer continuing its path downwards impacting the man's chest with a resounding crack sounding down the hallway.

Before the guards lifeless body had hit the ground the hostile swung his shield around and made contact with another guards sword, this time glancing off as the guard actually blocked his attack preventing any serious damage.

Ghost saw another guard coming at him from the other side with a sword as he brought his shield around into the guard's chest as the guard moved his shield to strike. The cracking of the guard's ribs signaled the other four to push the attack and make a move. As they did Ghost saw this and rolled out of the way sheathing his hammer and folding his shield before bringing out _Manes __M__ussitabit_ and raising the weapon to his eye releasing the safety. The guards lifted their shields as Ghost unleashed a barrage of bullets into the guards.

The guards and teams RWBY and JNPR watched on with shock as the 4 remaining shielded guard's fell, their shields falling to the side with holes punched straight through them. The guards in the line tensed up as they took aim themselves at this hostile that greatly outweighed any opposition they could have ever predicted.

"We can fight him!" Ruby said unfolding Crescent Rose as she got into a fighting position. Her team followed her, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Negative, your job is to protect his target… you fall back to Mr. Jackson." Ruby hesitated before looking to her teammates and fellow leader then nodding to the Guard.

"Team 4 go back with Ms. Rose and the hunters to protect Jackson." As Ruby and her team followed the eight guards she could hear the fighting pick up as the intruder started his attack again.

The two teams of hunters made it to the room quickly as the sound of fighting died down as they moved further away. They opened the door to the room and made it inside to where a quite nervous Mr. Jackson was seated. As the guards closed the doors Ruby noticed it was just the two of their teams in there.

"Wait? Why are the guards outside?!" Pyrrha questioned as they heard shouting outside.

"Fire! Open fire!" One guard was heard yelling as gun shots mixed with the sickening crunches and squishing of meat against metal. Then as soon as the noise had started it stopped, Jaune and Ruby held their breath as there was a calm knock on the door. Jaune jumped slightly at the knock.

"Knock, Knock… Mr. Jackson, the Viper wants what you took and I'm here to take it." The voice from the other side of the door spoke as a faint beeping was heard on the other side.

"Shit…. Get down!" Just as Mr. Jackson said that the door splintered apart as smoke quickly filled the room.

**A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger guys... I just needed to get something up and didn't want to spend another month finishing this so the next chapter will be up soon enough**


	8. Little Book of ToDo's

**A/N: I know its short but I have to get back in the grove somehow... (Meanwhile my friend is putting out 10K+ chapters bi-weekly) *sigh**

**P.S. Its short encase you haven't noticed**

Ghost pushed his way through the smoke and debris when he came upon a coughing hunter. Picking the boy up in his gloved hand he heard him gasping for breath when a familiar voice spoke out catching him off guard.

"Jaune!" It was Pyrrha. At this Davey froze and dropped Jaune and looked at the group of eight before him as the smoke cleared. He slowly stepped back once as he took in what he saw. It was Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. The team next to them was none other than his sister's team, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"I'm not here for you eight. I'm here for him." Ghost said raising a finger and pointing it at Jackson who was cowering in the corner of the room.

"We can't allow you to have him." Came Ruby, her voice now stone cold. The rest of her team raised their weapons. Ghost raised his shield and rifle as he looked through the viewport. Reaching around his back he felt for a flashbang.

Feeling the pin on his finger her quickly snatched it from his belt and used the forward momentum of his hand to yank the pin free as the flashbang spun through the air. His helmet auto corrected for the flash and canceled out the bang making it seem as though it never went off in the first place to him.

Sprinting forward he pushed Ruby and Yang out of the way easily while they were still recovering from the flashbang and made it to the temporarily deaf and blind man in the corner. He was shaking when Ghost gripped his shoulder and hoisted him over his own shoulder. Finding the nearest window Ghost sprinted towards it as he spotted that Yang was just about recovered from the flashbang. Crashing through the window he felt his stomach jump slightly as he fell the 15 feet to the garden below.

Entering a roll and dropping his target he displaced the energy quite nicely as he pulled out his pistol and turned to face his target who was gasping for breath from the impact.

"Your time is up Jackson, I know it was a long time ago when we first met but under these circumstances the inevitable cannot be avoided." Ghost finished as he pulled the trigger. A silenced .50 caliber round left the barrel with a suitably loud bang. Blood and grey matter splattered across the grass as Ghost holstered his pistol and made his way towards the compounds exit. Using the bushes and tall grass to mask his exit from the unaware guard patrols.

Upon scaling the gate he was met with the empty, open road. A long walk and a bullhead ride back to Beacon were in store.

**Back at the residence**

"Professor… we failed. Our mission has been eliminated…" Ruby's voice was full of failure and sadness as she looked on at Ozpins calculating face.

"Is that so Miss Rose? Well, even your group… as talented as you may be… cannot deal with a man of his danger and rank on the Hunter Association's wanted list." The two teams listened to Ozpins words as he continued.

"That man is a known Mercenary, he is ruthless and rarely lets people survive encounters with him… you should count yourselves lucky to have had a run-in with him and survived." Ozpin was silent as the two groups looked at each other.

"You should head back to Beacon for a nights rest… after the events that occurred it seems only fitting for you to have a full nights rest." Ozpin cut the transmission as Ruby turned back to the two teams.

"Well, you guys heard Ozpin… I guess we head back now and leave this to the police." Ruby stated in a little bit of shock as she rubbed her head and made her way to leave, the others nodding in agreement.

**Beacon**

Jacob needed a cup of chocolate… it was midnight but he always drank a cup after he killed. It kept his nerves together and prevented what Ghost had done from leaking over into his everyday life outside of Merc work.

Taking a small sip as his scroll buzzed. Looking down at it casually he read the note.

'Ghost, the payment of **230,000 lien** has been deposited to your account and will be available shortly.'

"So that's the price of a life…" Jacob sighed as he took another gulp and looked at the clock.

12:00 in the morning. He looked around the dorm lounge and saw no one in the vicinity. Pulling out a small journal he opened it up and turned past the dozens of filled pages. Stopping on the last page he wrote something down.

'Dead:Yes/Jackson Garret/Age 42/TOD 11:14 PM' Finishing with a flourish he closed the booklet and the tassel fall in place to mark his grisly book of ended lives.

"What's that?" Came a timid voice from behind him. He almost fell out of his chair at the scare the person had given him. Turning around he saw the young Faunas girl, Velvet.

"Oh, its… nothing… just a memento book reminds me of things I need to do and things I've done.

"That's useful, I really am forgetful sometimes, also whatcha drinking?" Her ears dropped slightly as she finished her sentence but perked as she noticed the smoking cup.

"Hot chocolate, just a midnight quirk that I've had for a while… I drink it quite often…" His voice trailed off as he realized it had been a while since his last cup of Hot Chocolate. Coughing a little he saw that the Faunas girl was gone without so much as a sound.

"I really need to get some sleep…" He sighed as he made his way towards his dorm. Tucking the book in his back pocket and patting it to make sure it was there.

**A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter... listen I just need to get back into the swing of things alright!**


	9. Changing Hearts and Minds

**1 week later**

Davey sat up in bed, his elbow keeping him from falling back into the warm sheets. The past week at Beacon had him realize how long he had missed the creature comforts that people seldom gave a second thought to. He threw his legs over the side of his bed he rocked off and into a standing position before looking around his room.

In his time at Beacon he had also become accustomed to taking off his coat and boots in the room, no more, no less. Despite his trust of the schools security he barely felt comfortable without his stab/Bulletproof vest or combat fatigues. Swiping his coat from its resting place on the chair he threw it around himself before slipping into the rugged and worn fabric. A mix of nylon and Kevlar made it a powerful and quite resilient defense against anything but anti-material rifles. He had slept in his balaclava since he could remember and had only taken it off to shower or bathe.

Thinking for a minute he realized that his BDU might fit under his school uniform and he smirked as he had never thought of this before. Taking off his trench coat he pulled his school uniform over his BDU and was satisfied that the vest was also hidden quite well under the uniform as he buttoned the top up and pulled his trench coat over his now armored school uniform.

Looking at the clock, which read 5:00 am he soon realized that he had woken up early again, nightmares were to blame. He remembered the dream, a pitch black box of a space holding him in tighter and tighter as the faces of those he had killed flew around him, looking at him trapped in this cage. He shuddered as he suppressed the thought. Shaking his head he picked up his book bag and left the room, making sure to lock the door before heading towards the armory.

A short walk and a run in with a few other, frightened, students later he arrived at the 24/7 armory and forge. Opening the door and stepping inside he was met with an almost empty room, save a few students tweaking their weapons for combat classes and fixing scratches. Davey sighed as he moved to an unoccupied station and set down his bag. Taking off his coat he laid it on a table to the left as he punched a few codes into the computer. A minute later a locker popped up in the cubicle and opened up revealing his suits of armor.

Moving the "light" 120 pound variant, which he used in school and during initiation, revealing the heavy, 300 odd pound, set of armor. Dubbed the Juggernaut by those in the Merc sector the suit was a veritable tank and was surprisingly silent being the one he had used the night before. Pulling the suit out of the locker piece by piece he laid it down on the table.

"First things first" Davey mused as he looked at the various streaks and spats of Grimm blood on the hard outer shell of the suit.

The three hundred pound suit lay in pieces as Davey painstakingly hooked up the pieces to the small lift and washed the blood off with a cloth and some water, nothing special. Humming to himself he carefully laid the pieces back onto the table before looking over his handiwork. Nodding with satisfaction he put the suit together and turned it around before opening the rear of the chest piece.

He spent who-knows-how–long adjusting the servos and motors in the legs, arms, and torso to allow almost identical movements to if he wasn't wearing armor at all. Sighing he stepped back and sat down in the nearby chair. Picking up the nearby water bottle he took a swig as something clicked in his head, "Water bottle?" his eyebrows knit together as he looked at the table and found a plate with some pancakes and bacon on it, with a note next to them.

_"__Dear Davey, make sure you aren't late to class! It looked like you were working hard so I brought you some food. Remember, class starts at 8:20am. I want you to be there on time!  
Your sister, Pyrrha  
p.s. don't work yourself too hard like ruby :)"_

Davey smiled as he suddenly realized something. Gulping, he looked at the clock and almost died… 8:17am he had been there for a little over 3 hours and class started in 3 minutes. Looking at his suit and back at the clock then to the note he mentally cursed as he threw down the rag and grabbed his coat, throwing it on, and the plate of food before bolting out the Armory, the door left cracked slightly. However the "work in progress" sign was lit above the door.

With little time left until the start of class, only around one minute. Davey sprinted as fast as he could down the hallways and across the gardens of Beacon. He had come to learn the layout quite well over the past week, almost as well as he had come to get closer to those around him. Helping with homework. Assisting people in the workshops and other tasks. He had gotten in quite close with team RWBY and JNPR having lived right next to them and accompanied them in class helped improve relations. The events of a week ago almost put to the backs of the two teams minds it was still fresh in Davey's as he finished up the bacon and pancakes.

Leaving his paper plate in one of the recycle bins he kept up the breakneck speed. His arms were heaving, breathes leaving his lungs at measured intervals, as a cart full of tables burst through a door 10 feet in front of him, an oblivious student pushing it along.

Davey's mind sped up as he jumped up, he legs tucking in as he planted his right hand on the tables. Using his momentum he swung his left arm up and around his chest putting him into a spin before planting his right foot down and going into a tight roll over his left shoulder. After his roll he noticed a group of students run out of the same room directly in his path. Thinking quickly he came out of the roll into a crouch and pushed with all his might propelling himself over the group of students. His feet impacted the ground and he entered another roll before coming up out of the roll into a sprint.

The entire ordeal occurred in less than five seconds and Davey thought nothing of it but the students might as well be in the gardens catching butterfly's with those mouths. Davey continued his sprint for life and death towards professor Oobleck's class, hoping to some being above that he was headed to the right classroom as he rounded the next corner.

Seeing the classroom on the left side of the hall he quickly burst through with only seconds to spare as the bell rang. Letting out a sigh of relief he looked at the quite impressed professor Oobleck who just smirked and took a gulp from his drink. Davey made his way over to his desk as Oobleck started the class. Davey payed little attention after he placed down his bag and coat on a nearby empty chair. Davey took out his notepad and quickly lost focus on the lesson, instead taking focus of the operation a week ago.

"…that is why the Atlesian forces succeeded in capturing the leader of the White Fang a year ago, it was because they were quick and well-informed on their enemy's tactics and manpower. Additionally the success was credited to the use of outside forces." Davey snapped back into focus as Oobleck finished his last words on the subject they had been learning about, whatever it was. Oobleck looked around the class as he pointed to Davey.

"Davey, what can you tell us about this?" Oobleck said pointing to the pictures and plans of the military operation. Davey squinted but couldn't make out the details.

"What was the name of the operation?" Davey asked as he opened up his notepad and flipped through the notes trying to find anything that resembled notes on the Atlesian Armed Forces. Oobleck pushed his glasses up and took a sip of his drink as he spoke.

"Operation Iron Dawn." Davey froze solid as he locked eyes with Oobleck. Davey's mind was going into overdrive as he put down his notes and leaned forward.

"C-Can you repeat that… o-one m-more time…" Davey stuttered as the whole class dropped what they were doing and started to listen to the conversation taking place on the lesson.

"Operation Iron Dawn, what happened?" Oobleck question, this time it sounded accusatory in nature but only Davey noticed it in his voice.

"Operation Iron Dawn… was… a massacre of sorts. To the Faunus of course. Five AAF squads and a single Mercenary were deployed against 140 White Fang. The White Fang were all but wiped out. As eye witness reports say, the single mercenary caused more than half of the casualties to white fang forces." Davey finished in a calm tone, regaining much of his composure and recovering from the initial shock.

"That is correct…" Oobleck was about to continue when a paper ball arced across the room and hit Jaune Arc in the head. The ensuing argument and assignment of additional paperwork to the unnamed assailant and Jaune were all but blocked out of Davey's head as class ended and he walked out of the room at a brisk pace.

Only until after he had left did he notice the absence of team RWBY from the class. Paying it no mind he headed back to the armory where his suit was still hung up in the cubicle. Moving at an even faster pace than before he reached the cubicle and shut the door. Sitting down in the seat he pulled out his little book of horrors and flipped back through a year of killing before coming upon a page of over 70 dates and times with no names to accompany them. Davey passed his hand over each one and remembered that day. Yet before he could go back he heard a rustling behind him. Throwing his book onto the table he whirled around, his hand shooting to his boot where a six inch combat knife lived. The knife left it's sheathe and rested in a comfortable reverse grip in Davey's hand.

"Show yourself!" He commanded as one person emerged from behind a splash protection sheet at the back of the cubicle. She was identified in a split second as Davey put away his knife and turned around before taking a seat on the chair. Picking up his book he stuffed it in his bag before turning back to the albescent huntress.

"Blake … what are you doing in an occupied cubicle." Davey questioned as he stood up and was met by a questioning gaze that could have pierced even hardened steel.

"Who are you…?" Blake questioned as she looked at where the suit hung. Battle damage never buffed out easily as the hundreds of nicks and scratches, impact marks and burn marks stood out like many homages to the armors user and his experience.

"I already know who you are, so I might as well tell you… you can take off that ridiculous bow now." Davey said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the table, crossing his arms as Blake looked mildly shocked at his ability to see right through her.

"As for who I am, I am no one… I bring death and destruction no matter where I go. I can't escape my past, you could say that I am a Ghost in the eyes of both those who know me and those who don't." Davey continued in his monotone as Blake just stared at him with both hate and fear in her eyes. She had heard stories of a mercenary named Ghost, living in fear as a member of the White Fang when she would meet him face to face, and yet here he was standing before her.

"These hands…" Davey took a deep breath as he slid off the table while looking at his gloved hands, "They have killed over and over, for what?" Davey took in a breath before pointing at Blake, "You are an old and worn soul seeking forgiveness for your actions, are you not?" Davey's words made Blake just look at him longer and harder as he chuckled.

"Of course you are, you have taken lives in the name of the Fang, and I have taken lives in the name of everything from money to revenge and yet here I am seeking a new life and failing to escape my persistent past." Davey let out a deep sigh as Blake looked at him with a new emotion sadness. She couldn't escape her past, and she couldn't be forgiven. In a ways she is a lot more like Davey now that she thinks about it.

"Davey," Blake said as Davey looked up from the cold steel of the floor, "We have both done terrible things in our lives and we have both come here to start anew…" She was stopped as Davey started laughing, it was a cold and deep laugh that made her step back a little as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I cannot allow myself to move on, even if I wanted to I could not leave my old self behind, Ghost is another side of me. Ghost lives in me and thrives off of my need to kill. The people who took my parents lives, the ones who ordered the White Fang, are still out there and they must be killed. It was a group of eight men. One of which being your target last night." Blake looked into Davey's eyes and saw only madness, an uncontrollable sense to kill and an urge to bring those who brought him pain death. Blake, a former White Fang assassin, was frightened by the shell of a man which stood before her. She looked away before speaking

"Davey, you need to forget about it, forget about them. I know you can't just forget about the people that took your family. But a hunter must have control over themselves and be able to quell their inner thoughts." Blake said as she grabbed Davey by the shoulders and returned her gaze to his eyes. They were blank windows and offered nothing in return, not even a glimpse of aura. It made Blake shiver but she maintained eye contact nonetheless.

"Blake we all must choose our own paths, our own destinies. Some may lead to redemption while others may lead to destruction." Blake continued to listen as she kept her gaze locked onto his stone cold eyes. "Other will find their own end, their own figurative silence. I… I am not one such example, my life, in all of its shity and fucked up existence has lead me down the path of madness. This is a path from which I cannot recover. I kill not because it is an order, not because there is money… but because I need to kill. I have stared into the Abyss for too long and it has stared back into me only to find nothing but a broken soul and a puppeteer's corpse." Blake just listened in shock as he focus from revenge changed to that of death and sport killing.

Blake released his shoulders as she stepped back from him. A creepy smile stretched across his face as he kept his eyes locked on her. She was slightly shaking and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the trembling.

"But what about your parents?! What about Pyrrha?! You still have her, and she still needs you!" Blake was yelling now as Davey just stood there and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh look at that," Davey said in a dry and sardonic tone as he turned his hands over and looked at the gloves. "**MY** sister, **MY** family?! Ha! She left me all those years ago, she could have stayed with me! She could have helped me but instead she left me for dead after I hit my head in the forest that one night. She could have saved me from myself. I was already mentally unstable when I was taken in by that old Faunus man in the woods. He raised me like his own, like a true father not some stuck up old bastard and that bitch that I was forced to call mother. They were killed because they were weak!" Davey was yelling as he finished and took a step towards the now completely frightened Blake.

"They were your parents... how can you say that about them!" Blake screamed back at this version of Davey.

"Why you were not in class today and in here? Was it to spy on me, was it that the Ice Bitch and Boobs for Brains couldn't find anything to warrant a full investigation on the event a week ago!" Davey's voice was steadily rising as he stepped towards Blake, each step making Blake realize her mistake and unpreparedness for the situation. She was running out of room and the door was on the other side.

"I bet that the White witch hadn't realized that her father had ordered for my execution a little bit ago and they had failed. Is she still yet to realize that?!" Davey said with a venom as he pulled the knife from his boot and advanced on Blake.

"Or how your partner, Adam Taurus, was leading the attempt on my life on several occasions. I assume you were quite close by, maybe watching from the shadows, or from nearby buildings. Adam teaching you the basics of hunting down and then taking a humans life. Well I admit he did a pretty shitty job considering im still here with a knife in my hand and you right in front of me." The twisted smile could be seen under his mask as Blake activated her semblance.

She blurred and then stopped, her eyes wide as she felt a hand grab here around the neck. She squeaked as she was thrown across the cubicle. She coughed and rubbed her throat as she tried to stand on shaky legs.

"How?" She coughed out as Davey played with his knife and twirled it around.

"Physical and neurological abilities aside it was quite easy to detect you path and "blink" time… Calculating the time it took…" Davey emphasized as he grabbed her again and kicked her in the back of her knees bringing her to the ground. "For you to get from point A to point B…" He pulled back his fist with the knife and delivered a powerful punch to Blake's abdomen, cracking a few ribs, as he spoke. "I simply grabbed you out of the air as you aren't entirely 'Teleporting'" Davey emphasized with air quotes as he released Blake and let her slump back against the wall with the addition of a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Davey rubbed his chin as he took off his school uniform and laid it down on the desk leaving him in his combat fatigues.

Looking at the locker for a minute he judged that everything of value was in the locker and decided he would use it to leave Beacon. 'Having an escape plan is the most important part of any life mission' Dave mused as he walked back over to Blake. Trailing the knife across her cheek he smiled as she flinched back from the biting reinforced steel blade. Turning around he was about to put his suit on when he heard movement behind him. Spinning around faster than any human should be able to him delivered a six-inch-surprise to the gut of an unlucky Cat Faunus.

Blake let out a surprised, and pained, scream as she stopped the floor. Davey pulled the serrated knife out as he whipped it on her uniform as he spoke.

"Im disappointed Blake! You thought you could get the drop on me just because I turned my back! Don't make me laugh, you shouldn't die from that… It will just be extremely painful and bleed, a lot." Davey said in his sardonic tone as another voice echoed out through the space.

"Hey Blake! You find anything….. Hello?" His head almost hurt at the happy-go-lucky attitude Boobs-for-brains had as he heard her boots stalk across the shop floor. Davey turned and moved towards his suit as he pulled the suit on and it powered up. Cracking his knuckles through the suit he looked around and used the suits advanced sensors to detect that Yang was walking along the doors when she stopped suddenly. Davey noticed a small stream of blood had leaked from Blake and out the door. Davey cursed mentally as he punched in a launch coordinate as the lock sunk silently into the ground and moved towards the launch pad.

Davey moved quietly to the side of the door as the handle shook violently.

"Hello? Is anyone injured in there?! Hello?!" Yang sounded a bit miffed as she finally broke the door down, eyes glowing red as she jumped into the room. She almost screamed when she saw Blake on the ground bleeding, a lot. Blake struggled to speak as Yang came over.

"What happened? Who did this?! Where are they?!" Yang was getting angrier as she spoke and her eyes lit up as Blake finally urged words out of her mouth.

"Behind you…" She gasped but Yang was too slow as Davey descended upon Yang. Not deciding to give her a chance he picked her up with his suit enhanced strength and smashed her through the nearby frosted glass. Yang didn't have her gauntlets as Davey could plainly see and feel due to the lack of explosions from her punches although she was still putting up a fight. Yang delivered a perfect punch every time but Davey delivered perfect block every time.

Davey and Yang were locked in this battle of fists until Davey decided he'd had enough. Deflecting Yang's next punch he pulled her arm over his shoulder and spun before dropping down and yanking Yang's, now inverted elbow over his shoulder with close to 400 pounds of force. Yang let out a yell of pain as his elbow snapped in half at the joint. Davey then wrapped his arms around her waist and delivered a devastating suplex, cracking her head against the steel floor Yang was now rendered unconscious and out of commission.

As Davey looked back at the bleeding Blake he walked away. However, not before pulling the emergency medical alarm because he had plans for down the road.

Davey entered a full sprint towards the locker room and immediately found the closest unused locker. Punching in the launch code for the same area as his locker he felt the locker launch up through the hatch in the ceiling as his stomach was pushed into his pelvis form the G forces. However it was on the way down that was the worst. His stomach returned to normal and then entered his throat as the pod descended towards the ground. Small chutes tried to slow the heavier than normal locker and succeeded to a point. The locker impacted the ground and shot open as Davey stepped out, unharmed, in his heavy combat suit. Upon looking around he realized that he was just a mile out from a small city. Waterson, nice place, friendly people, and it had a Mercenary station where he could hide.

As he found his own locker and took the weapons and ammunition out her remembered that Mercenary stations were not influenced by the law, they were influenced by one's own prestige as a Merc and among Merc's he was a legend. They would offer shelter for a few days maximum then he would have to move on. As he thought, he filled up the duffle bags and chest rigging before leaving the lockers to the dogs. Looking down the dirt road he sighed as he read a nearby sign.

_Waterson – 4 miles_

He adjusted the bags as he started his hike down the road. Not forgetting those "Friends" he made at Beacon because he knew they would be the ones he would face later on down the line, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, but soon. He could feel it.


	10. Old Places and Forgetful Faces

A/N: Yo whats up guys... looks like I am back from the dead, at least until the spell wears off, but hey... also Ghost is getting a crossover to another Fic by _**CC-2224 Commander Cody's story 'From Hunted to Hunter'**_

Also on another note, I may get the next chapter up "SOON" and by soon I mean in a decent time... so yeah, just enjoy this chapter while you can, cuz it'll be a little bit until the next one comes out...

Also don't forget to review and favorite/follow... I love it when you do that and it lets me know about things I need to fix

Now without further adieu, here is Chapter 10  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ruby hadn't seen or heard from Yang or Blake the past few minutes since their departure to the armory. Ruby twiddled her thumbs as she looked across the room and locked eyes with a stone faced Weiss. Weiss looked to the ground and hopped off of her bed before speaking.

"Somethings wrong, they would've contacted us by now." Weiss stated as Ruby nodded, agreeing to her grim statement. Ruby walked over to the door and pulled it open as Weiss looked into her eyes and saw an overwhelming amount of worry.

"Come on Weiss, I think they need help." Weiss nodded as she followed Ruby out the door. Ruby, more-so Weiss, had sent Blake to gather information on Davey as he had held their cautious gaze for the past week. Not a minute out the door an alarm went off, it was not surprising but what it said caused both Weiss and Ruby to tense up before picking up their speed as it was right around the corner.

"Attention, medical attention required in the Armory! This is not a drill!" The voice spoke as Ruby and Weiss rounded the corner heading towards the Armory. They both halted as they saw they behemoth of a man from the night a week ago running towards the locker room. Ruby only shared a glance at Weiss as she bolted off into the Armory leaving Weiss with the choice of either checking on her probably injured teammates or a chance one-on-one with the killer from a week ago. She took in a quick breath as she sprinted off towards the armory.

**2 hours later**

Davey sighed as he adjusted the straps on his duffle bag for the twentieth time as he crested the hill. Below him, nestled in the valley, lay the town of Waterson. Davey sighed as he approached the quaint and insignificant town. As he approached the town he was reminded why he had never really wanted to return. The town may appear pleasing and quiet from a distance but get closer and you will soon find that it is the single most putrid and repulsive place in the Kingdom of Vale.

Brothels and bars line the side streets as homeless beg for money on the corners of the main streets. Davey sighed again as he made his way towards the only place he would ever stay in this shit hole. 'The Waterson PMC headquarters' was painted on a poorly hung sign out-front of an even more poorly painted building. Music was wafting through the double doors as Davey stopped short and looked at the shattered and boarded up windows. Davey unzipped his bag and slapped the Ghost patches onto his armor before taking a deep breath.

"Gotta make an entrance." Davey mumbled as he Walked up to the double doors and gave them a swift kick smashing them out of the way. The music screeched to a halt as the band ceased their playing and the other people at the bar stopped what they were doing and looked to the doorway. Most of them stopped, their breath hitched in their throats, while others slowly turned around and acted like nothing had happened.

"What the hell… w-was that for?!" Came a slurred voice as a young man, no older than 24, stumbled over to Davey and pushed his finger into his chest. This elicited murmurs from the crowd as they wondered what was going to happen to the young man who just poked the Ghost. Davey grabbed the man's wrist and quickly twisted his arm around and smashed his palm into his inverted elbow shattering the joint. The young man recoiled in pain while screaming.

"Well? Is this how you great me… with a drunk and hushed whispers? Bartender… Shirley Temple." Davey motioned with his hands as he pushed the young man down to the ground and made his way over to the bar. The music slowly returning as a doctor went over and checked the young man's broken elbow.

The bartender nodded as Davey slid a few lien cards over to him and took off his helmet. The glass of lightish red and bubbly liquid slid over to Davey as he grasped it in his hand and raised the glass to his lips. After a few gulps he put the glass down and beckoned to the bartender.

"What do ya need?" The bartender said in a gruff voice as he scratched the scar above his eye. Davey took a breath before speaking.

"I need a place to stay… was wondering if I could stay here." Davey pulled out a few lien cards and slid them forward as the Bartender took them and threw his thumb over his shoulder.

"Up the stairs, third room on ya right." Davey nodded as the Bartender returned to drying several glasses with a rag. Davey picked up his stuff from the floor and made his way to the stairs which creaked and groaned from his suits weight.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs he was met with a significantly nicer hallway than what one might assume from the bar downstairs. Making his way to the third door on the right he turned the handle and pushed the door in revealing quite the bedroom. Not as nice as a four star hotel in Atlas, but, it was up there.

"Man, they really didn't spare any expenses in refurbishing this place in the time I've been gone…" Davey mused as he put his bag down and proceeded to remove his suit and lay it out on the table. The hissing of the joints and the clicking of the plates made Davey relax a little as he felt the weight leaving his body.

Walking over the bed, his armor now laid out on the table, he reclined and propped himself up with his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes slightly he pulled out the small notebook of nightmares. Giving it an once-over he sighed before letting the book rest on his chest.

"That old thing? You still have it…" A feminine voice echoed from a darkened corner of the room. Two dark red lights peered at Davey from the shadows as Davey sat up and put the book away.

"Shade, how is it that you always find a place where I never look?" The newly named Shade made her way from the darkness. A slender figure with a long ponytail of raven black hair reached to the small of her back. Davey looked her up and down again. Her familiar figure brought a slight twinge of comfort to his mind as she pulled the desk chair out and flipped it around, taking a reverse seat using the backrest to hold her folded arms.

"Ghost… it's been too long, you really mustn't be a stranger around these parts." Shade said in a soothing tone as she let her arms drape over the back of the chair and kicked her legs back and forth in a childish manner. She cocked he head back and forth as she locked eyes with Davey.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Davey questioned as he stood up and walked over to his bag, tossing his notebook through the air towards the bag it suddenly found itself in a gloved hand. Looking over with slight irritation Davey found two Shades looking at him. Though the mask cover her face he could tell a smile played across her lips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ghost… it is I that should be asking you that question… oh my, it seems like you have accumulated quite the additions to your book since you left." Shade said teasingly as her clone flipped through the pages. The clone snapped the book shut and shrugged as it tossed the book to another clone who started taking a look as well.

"You know I hate your semblance, and I still have no idea what the hell mine is!" Davey stated angrily as the Shade clones raised their hands in defeat before disappearing into misty black abysses in the air behind them, the notebook falling to the floor the book opening up as it lay.

"Now, Now I think a Beacon Academy drop-out should be a little more forgiving to others…" Davey froze a little before clearing his throat and making his way back over to the bed and plopping down.

"It's in the past…" Davey started.

"It HAPPENED today…" Shade stated in a slightly irritated tone as she stood up from the chair and spun it back to the desk.

"Nothing I can do can revert the faults I have brought upon myself." Shade sighed as she planted a palm firmly on her almost blank mask.

"Stop wallowing in self…" Shade faltered as she glanced down at the floor and saw the page the book was opened to. "Wait a minute… you're still trying to avenge…" Shade had just started before a loud smash stopped her.

"SHUT UP!" Davey yelled at her as the remnants of the lamp peeled off of the far wall. Shade sighed again before moving towards the window.

"I guess I'll see you whenever… it was a nice reunion…" Davey blinked as he watched her leap from the window, an abyss swallowing her and another opening on a far rooftop across the street spitting her out. From there she disappeared from sight.

"Shade… they will not be forgotten by anyone, if anyone should never forget… it should be me." As Davey slumped onto the bed the book lay open, the pages scrawled with ink and pen. Signs of anger and torn paper prevalent as upon the page lay three names, unlike the others with dozens, and along with them a small poem.

Team GISE: Guise: Lost In Combat  
Ghost: AWOL  
Icarus: KIA  
Shade: KIA  
Eclipse: KIA

_Though they fall one by one  
my knife plunged deep  
forget me not they say  
as I stab them through and through again_

Meanwhile back at beacon Ruby was anxiously pacing back and forth while a forlorn Weiss sat with her head in her hands. The doors of the infirmary lay behind them, and beyond those double doors their teammates lay in medical beds. Blake with severe internal bleeding and blunt force trauma, and Yang with a snapped arm, fractured spine, and a mild concussion.

"What the hell happened?!" Weiss finally yelled as she stood up and threw her arms about as she grabbed Ruby's shoulders and stopped her pacing.

"How should I know?! One minute Blake and Yang head off to check on some theories and now they're in the infirmary, both with major injuries." Ruby stopped talking, her head now on Weiss' shoulder, steady streams of tears coming from her eyes. Tears of rage, anxiety, pain, and many other emotions stained Weiss' jacket.

As Ruby and Weiss shared a moment the steady tap of a Cain could be heard. Ruby raised her head and looked over Weiss' shoulder and saw Ozpin approaching them. In a flash of petals she was over to him.

"Who d-did it?" She said in a choked voice as Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that simple Ruby..." He was cut off with a quick smack to his hand.

"WHO DID IT?!" Ruby's voice, no longer soft and scared, echoed through the waiting room shocking both Ozpin and Weiss.

"Security Cameras identified the assailant as Davey Nikos… He has fled using the designated lockers. Thankfully the only injuries sustained were by your teammates…" Ozpin was cut off by an angry yell form in front of him.

"That bastard… we trusted him!" Weiss vented as she stomped around and sat down heavily on a bench before Ruby took a seat next to them.

"Are you two familiar with a man named Ghost?" Ozpin questioned slowly as Weiss looked up, her face portraying a sense of uneasiness, while Ruby nodded slightly.

"Well… we all have skeletons in our closets… and it looks like Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long were too close to Mr. Nikos'." Ozpin stood up and started walking away as Weiss and Ruby shared a quick glance before turning to see that Ozpin had vanished like he normally does. However, before Ruby and Weiss could pursue a nurse walked through the doors.

"Ms. Rose? Ms. Schnee? Your teammates are available for visitation." The nurse spoke softly as Ruby walked off towards the nurse leaving Weiss in the same predicament she was in hours ago. Chase the figure or follow her leader. She wasn't ready to go alone…

Not yet…

**A/N: So there's the chapter, tell me what you think and tell me how you feel by smacking that review button and following my story... also don't forget to check out Ghosts appearance in the **Fic by _**CC-2224 Commander Cody's story 'From Hunted to Hunter'**_


	11. Hunted

**A/N: Random Chapter Update Outta Nowhere! Hey guys I'm back from the dead for now... Enjoy this chapter for the holidays and the slight increase in plot intensity...**

Davey awoke shivering with dried sweat clung to his arms under his coat and slightly damp balaclava. He shook his head as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up slowly. Hopping into the shower for a quick minute before returning to the room. After getting his bearings, he slowly took a deep breath and walked over to the closet where his equipment was being stored for the meantime.

"Let's see what we got here…" Davey said with a sigh as he pulled out his gear he had grabbed before escaping from Beacon.

Included in the bag were several-hundred rounds of custom bullets for his rifle, pistol, and DAW. His shield and hammer lay on his bed as he pulled out his lighter armor which he had thankfully stored in his duffle bag before leaving. Among those items he had several explosives, grenade and mines, and several other doodads to help ease the process of killing.

'Painkillers, stolen medications, and alcohol.' He thought before seizing up on that last one. Alcohol… that word lingered in his mind as he spoke. "Looks like I can't even leave that behind." He chuckled as he picked up the bottle of Atlas brewed ale. Staring at it with a sadness in his eyes he let out a grunt of pain as memories from his forgotten years started pouring back in. Flashes of blood and broken bottles when one in particular flowed back to his head.

Looking up he suddenly found himself seated at the counter of a bar in Atlas, a bottle of Atlesian Ale in his hand as he took another swig and put the bottle down hard. He couldn't have been minding his business anymore when a rather unfortunate man sat next to him.

"You look a little young to be drinking…" The man started as Davey looked him over through his balaclava.

'A cop… a faunas' Davey noted as he eyed the badge on his shoulder and the small antlers on his head. The bar had calmed down since the cop entered and everyone was eyeing him cautiously, especially the group in the back dealing illegal mixtures of dust. Looking back to the cop he spoke, noticing the slightly worried and somewhat caring look in his eyes.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Davey spit out as he took another swig, disregarding the fact that he was a cop, hoping that he would give up and leave before he pushed too hard.

The cop looked a little shocked despite the fact that he had clearly presented the badge to him. 'Who does this punk think he is?' the cop thought as he slowly stood up and motioned towards the exit. The cop knew that he couldn't have been over 15.

"Come one, kid… lets go find your parents…" The cop couldn't finish his statement as he heard the sound of a smashing bottle.

"Shit!" The cop exclaimed as he unholstered his pistol, but not before a sharp pain in his throat stopped him mid-aim, his pistol slipping from his grip.

Blood gushed from his carotid artery as he smacked into the ground. He gripped his throat as hard as possible trying to hold the torn flesh to his neck. Looking up with wide eyes into the barrel of his pistol and Davey's emotionless face.

The memory faded as Davey looked down the barrel of that pistol, the one that made his name a household name, and not in a good way. It was the first time he was called Ghost, and it stuck.

He found himself back in the room, hyperventilating as he let out a yell and threw the bottle against the wall causing it to shatter as he slumped into the chair, memories flowing back to him as he now held his head in his hands. He screwed his eyes shut tightly before hopping up from the seat and smashing his fist into the wall.

_"__Oh…. That was a good one, we need to… relive… some of those… spill some blood."_ It was back, it dug trenches in his mind as he spoke. The Ghost had returned.

"You shut the fuck up… I need to get something done, clear my mind… yeah, catch up with the barkeep, and see what new brews he's got." Davey grunted out to the voice as he pulled on his gloves and made his way through the door.

However, not before sliding his pistol off the desk and holstering it on the right side of his chest plate he wore under his coat. Blood or nor blood, there was going to be something happening soon.

After locking the door he turned down the hallway and walked to the stairs before descending into the bar below. People, mercenaries and scum alike, enjoyed the music that rang throughout the area and watched the news that was playing on the TV.

"Hey! Get me one of your best brews…" Davey ordered as he sat down at the bar and watched the TV, however something was unsettling about it and then he saw the news headline. "Beacon Academy under fire for assault on campus!"

"Turn the news up." Came a call from the other end of the bar, some new guy had also caught a glimpse of the same headline.

As the drink was placed in front of him he brought the drink to his lips before grabbing the bartender. He held on until he finished the entire glass, hoping to postpone the bartender long enough to skip the report. However, no such luck as the bartender walked off to turn the VNN on, a few figures walked up behind Davey. Davey knew them, at least he felt like he knew them. It gave him a little comfort, feeling a familiar presence near him.

"Ghost, how long has it been? You left like what, a year ago?! Boy am I glad to have you back here." One of them stated in a mildly unsettlingly friendly tone.

"What do you want with me?" Davey questioned in a dull tone as they shifted uneasily behind him. They were clearly not feeling up to the challenge they had been given.

It appeared as though they had gotten cold feet and backed away from him, leaving one of them to stand behind him, the same one who gave him the strange feeling. A cold blanket draped around him as he shuddered slightly under his coat. However, before he could investigate the TV volume was finally raised, and right as the report started as well.

"Yes… alright, hello Vale, I'm Lisa Lavender and the VNN has some breaking news." This piqued the interest of those not listening to the news initially as it took quite a bit to warrant a Breaking News label on the VNN.

"Yesterday, Beacon Academy experienced quite an unsettling event leaving two huntresses-in-training in critical condition. We now go to the public address from Beacons headmaster, Professor Ozpin." The screen went to a brief "standby" before showing a poker-faced headmaster standing before quite a large audience.

Ozpin was standing next to Glynda Goodwitch, the lady with which Davey was glad he hadn't encountered yesterday, since she looked just about ready to tear some select people new orifices. Again he observed her with his eyes, and saw in hers a burning hatred that he could almost feel from across Vale.

"Yesterday, as I'm sure you have all heard, Beacon was the subject of a very unsettling and sobering event. First year Davey Specter attacked and severely injured 2 of his fellow classmates. As security footage showed Blake Belladonna was stabbed in the lower abdomen. Her partner, who was checking on her, appeared and engaged Mr. Specter with much warranted force but was overpowered and suffered severe fractures and head injuries." Ozpin took a breath before starring directly into the camera.

Davey shuttered visibly as he took another swig from his drink, hoping to drown his worries in a never ending stream of alcohol. Maybe he could live here in the bar, become a drunk like that instructor at Signal, whatever his name was and forget his worries like he did. If only it were that easy.

"Beacon Academy has, in conjunction with the Hunters Association, labeled Mr. Specter as a class B threat. It is also come to our attention that Mr. Specter is not who he has told us he is." Davey froze at this as he looked back at the screen and saw something that made his choke on his drink. It was a picture of his armor and emblem.

"You bastard!" Davey yelled out as he pushed the chair back and it clattered on the floor behind him.

Looking around Davey saw countless pairs of eyes on him as he returned the stares with a deadly glare. Looking back to the TV Ozpin continued his speech, this time with his hand on his gun holstered under his coat.

"Mr. Specter is also known as Ghost amongst his fellow mercenaries and the Hunter Association has placed a bounty on his head…" At this Davey felt his heart hit his throat as he looked around and saw quite a few hungry eyes staring at him, but only making it worse was what was said next. "The bounty is for 300 thousand Lien, seeing as he is a wanted criminal. The bounty, mind you, is dead or alive." Ozpin smirked as the camera cut back to Lisa Lavender.

However Davey could care less about the bounty than the dozens of poor saps in the bar who had just stood up from their seats. However, as soon as they stood a few others stood as well. They were the ones from before, but this time they stood close to Davey and formed a sort of wall around him.

"Now gentlemen, as we see it, Ghost here is a… acquaintance of ours and we see it in poor taste to go after him right away." It was a female voice and it sounded… familiar, but before Davey could turn around she spoke again.

"Think if you were in his spot, 300 thousand on your head and you're right smack-dab in the middle of the shittiest place to get that. I saw we give him a good 10 hours to get out a town." There were a few assorted murmurs of agreement, and Davey had to say conversing with these assholes took quite a talent with words.

"Also to those new to this here man, Ghost is always armed for one occasion or another and most likely has a pistol ready with at least 8 bullets for your troubles… so if you wanna take my word for it… let him have his head-start." Davey turned his head and found himself staring at Shade.

"Shade what the hell are you doing?!" He angrily whispered at her as she turned her head towards him, a look that denied him anymore questioning.

"Bailing your ass out so you can get another day to live!" She whispered back in a rushed tone as he stood up from his seat.

Giving a quick nod to Shade he disappeared up the stairs and made his way to the room. Quickly shoving everything valuable and important to him into the bags and putting on his heavy armor he quickly departed from the room. His weapons and shield strapped to his leg, chest, and back with the duffle bag over his shoulder he made his way downstairs and passed the bar, tossing a few lien cards onto the bar to cover his tip, before bursting through the door and out into a world where he had become Vales most wanted man.

Giving one final look over his shoulder he looked at Waterson as he crested the ridge heading away from the town, towards the wilds of Vale and quickly approaching the edge of habitable territory. There was still much of Remnant that remained solely under the control of the Grimm and then there was the Divide. The Divide was on the cusp of the Grimm and Humanity, and if there's one place where he would find refuge… well that was where he would need to go.

"If I head to the Divide I should be safe to an extent, seeing as the people who inhabit it are more concerned about surviving than picking up a bounty." Davey mused as he kept a brisk pace towards the end of Humanity's grasp.

_"__You know, all these people coming after Ghost is quite… exhilarating… we can relive some bloodlust… back to beginnings."_ The voice scratched at his mind, although he didn't fight it.

It was fight or flight now, no more restrictions and no more mercy. Ghost was making a reappearance… full force.

**Beacon Academy**

It had been 20 minutes from the time of the press release and interview and 10 since Ozpin and Glynda had returned to his office.

"I'll give her 10 seconds." Ozpin muttered through his clasped hands to no one in particular as Glynda stopped pacing and turned to him, a quizzical look on her face.

"10 seconds? Who…" Glynda asked and as if on que the Elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Her… Yes Ms. Nikos, what is it you need?" Ozpin said, his trademarked poker face plastered on as she approached his desk.

Pyrrha nodded as she stopped in front of the desk. A sense of uneasiness filling the air and as Glynda and Ozpin looked at her. From one glance they could tell she was distraught. She seemed jumpy and unsure in her actions as she made to sit down at the desk.

"Ms. Nikos, I'm sure this is a major shock to you. We are working on a solution to the problem. I assure…" Ozpin started but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha pushed back her chair as she shot up, nearly knocking it over in the process.

"Pardon me?" Ozpin said, his poker-face never changing although he must admit he was a bit startled.

"You sold… you threw him to the dogs. My own brother wouldn't even tell me who he was, or what he was. It's your fault he's running now." Pyrrha continued her venting before Ozpin raised his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"I understand your feeling of inability to help, and as a man who has made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on Remnant… the feeling is mutual." Pyrrha listened to what Ozpin was saying as he continued, "Davey is a misguided young man and I believe that he can be brought back to the right side. However, as he sees it… team RWBY was after him and they were working for me." Ozpin massaged his temples as he let the jumbled information out.

"Pardon, I don't believe I follow." Pyrrha stated in the most sincere, yet still aggravated, tone possible having calmed down since her previous outburst.

"Let me explain the situation. What I didn't release was that Davey was triggered in some way by Ms. Belladonna's words. He snapped, for a lack of better words, and attacked Blake in his blind rage. You see, I used to know Davey, or Ghost, before he was well known. I investigated on many of his cases and he was a special one. Ms. Nikos, your semblance is polarity, as you are quite familiar I'm sure. Including the fact that a semblance is controlled by you and you alone correct?" Ozpin questioned as he stood up and turned to look out the window.

"Yes, I am aware of that but what does that have to do with Davey?" Pyrrha questioned as she looked to Glynda who shared a quick glance with Ozpin before nodding back.

Pyrrha shifted in her seating at the sudden change in atmosphere. It felt cold in the room as Glynda walked to the elevator and the doors closed behind her. Ozpin, took a deep breath before speaking.

"Davey is a…. special case… far more special than any other case in existence. What I am about to tell you is near a Hunter Association Classified report. Are you sure you want to hear?" Pyrrha could only nod as Ozpin bent down and pulled out a file before depositing it on the desk.

Pyrrha looked at the files and opened them up before her eyes widened slightly at the different papers. They were joint Vale and Atlas scientific studies on Semblance and what makes it work, and what makes it up aside from the obvious Aura.

"You see, up until now we have believed Semblances to just happen, out of thin air with Aura to assist it. Well, these studies show a change in that, the already known hereditary semblance, to the unsupported telepathic semblance theory. The Schnee's are known publicly to possess a hereditary semblance. However what Davey has is one that is hard to explain." Ozpin again took a look out the window before breathing in deeply.

"His semblance allows him to bypass all forms of Aura… possibly even absorb it to some extent…" Ozpin paused to look at Pyrrha, mouth slightly ajar.

"But that… why would… how could it… I just don't know what to say." Pyrrha said, skipping over the questions that seemed jumbled in her mind.

"I know, it seems overwhelming and almost impossible… without an Aura Hunters and Huntresses are like any other common folk. That's why we need to find him, and if not… kill him." Pyrrha's eyes shot up and locked with Ozpins.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he can possibly cause an area wide, semblance and Aura negation field. If unchecked he could potentially reach a state of exponential growth and achieve a state of total negation of all Aura and semblance. Meaning…" Ozpin stated in a hushed tone.

"The Grimm would have free reign with the lack of actual hunters… leading… to…" Pyrrha didn't even want to finish it.

"Annihilation of mankind by one man." A silence ensued before Ozpin spoke again. "But there is also something to note about the semblance, it can be transferred through weapons. Any weapon he uses is classified instantly as an immediate threat to hunters and huntresses since it will have the ability to pass through aura completely." Ozpin listed out the worst case as Pyrrha listened, a mix of fear and intrigue on her face.

"A drawback… there has to be a drawback, an Achilles heel?!" Pyrrha shot up for the second time as she looked at Ozpin, who returned the look.

"There is… his mind… what I asked earlier, about a semblance being yours and yours alone. With Davey this is not the case. His mind is, as we speak, being torn apart from the inside by a dark energy. This energy is sentient and upon his power reaching an indefinite state will destroy him completely and take over. A parasitic semblance, the final semblance, at its finest. And the cure… death." Ozpin let that work sink in as he paced a few times, slowly, behind the desk.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha sat down hard in the chair as Ozpin followed closely, watching for any signs of a major emotional response.

She sat there for a minute, a mind destroying parasitic semblance that could lead to the total downfall of humanity. The only way to stop it… kill him. As Pyrrha was deep in though Ozpin stood up and took a much needed sip from his mug.

"I am assembling a team to capture Davey, as to find a solution here… at Beacon." Ozpin stated towards Pyrrha who looked at him, determination in her eyes.

"I will join the team... if not for my brother's sake, than for the sake of humanity as a whole." With that statement Ozpin looked Pyrrha in the eyes before nodding and walking to the window.

"The meeting for the team will be tomorrow morning at 8 in the morning. Be there on time… you are dismissed." Ozpin finished as Pyrrha nodded and entered the elevator.

As the doors closed she let out a large sigh she never knew she was holding and bored holes into the metal floor with her eyes. 'If not for my brother's sake, than for the sake of humanity…' Those words on repeat in her head as she closed her eyes and stepped off on the ground floor. One thing in her mind.

Spare your brother and humanity dies, or kill him and save the world. Both moral and immoral in their own ways.

"These are some truly trying times…" Pyrrha thought as she exited the administration building and headed towards the lunch room to pick up a small snack before the hunt.

The hunt for her brother.

A/N: Well this chapter took a turn towards the end that even I didn't expect... like literally I hadn't planned this at all and thought "Yup that sounds about right" so please review, PM with suggestions or questions, and or follow/favorite


	12. From Hunter to Hunted

**A/N: Hey guys, Deltagod here and back to life with a little ****encouragement****from ****_CC-2224 Commander Cody_****, check out his stuff...**

**Anyways... here's the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and favorite...**

For many years Davey had thought one thing, 'Why was he given such tremendous power?' Those words have bounced around in his head penetrating his thoughts and forcing him to contemplate everything he has done up to this point in his life. It's not that he never knew about his power, it's that he never wanted to have it in the first place.

Being able to kill a man with an aura trained for decades with the same effort as a normal police officer saddened him, it twisted his insides with anger. I made him long for the day he could finally fight someone who was actually on his level.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself as he looked down the dirt path that twisted through the trees before him.

Davey had clearly taken a wrong turn at one point however it still seemed as though he was heading in the right direction as he quickly checked his compass. However, before he could continue a glint several hundred yards down the path caught his attention. His eyes widened slightly as a subsonic dust rounds smashed into his right shoulder plate. The round, despite its large size, only caused his torso to turn a few inches to the right as he quickly slid his shield off his back and deployed it.

"So, it appears as though the Ghost can take a few hits." Came a voice from his left.

Davey quickly spun to face the voice but soon found it to be a mistake as he heard movement from his rear. Turning his head oh so slightly saw a shimmer behind him. A small smirk crept onto his face as he planted his right foot and shot his left foot out back behind him.

"Shit!" A different voice exclaimed a second before Davey's foot connected with the person's torso.

Davey's pneumatically assisted armor was, at full output, capable of denting all but the strongest Atlesian military grade metals. The invisible target was lucky that they decided to jump back when they did as Davey's foot only pushed them back.

"A marksman, someone with a visibility and a semblance allows for some form of distraction… This'll be fun... Looks like I just went from Hunter to Hunted." Davey said with a chuckle as he scanned the tree line for any sign of disturbances in the brush.

He had placed his shield on his back to protect his back from attack while at the same time holding his DAW at the ready, waiting for a frontal assault. It had been a good 15 seconds since any noise had been picked up on his suit sensors and the lack of movement in the tree line was starting to grow on his nerves.

"You know you can give up now, walk away… Live to fight another day. I'm giving you that option now because in five seconds there will be no escape for you and I will show no mercy no matter how hard you beg for your lives." Davies monotone voice echoed through the tree line as he once again scanned for any movement.

He smiled a little bit, and then he saw it. A small shimmer in the corner of his vision was all it took for him to identify the target. He quelled up his legs little bit, crouching low, before pushing off towards the target leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. He drew his knife as he shot right at the target. He couldn't see their face but he was sure it was one of surprise and fear. He impacted the invisible target with his full weight behind the knife. Pulsing his semblance, he felt the aura of the invisible hunter disappear completely as the knife met no resistance entering between the third and fourth rib on the left side of the target's chest.

"W-what!" Came the targets voice mixed in with a gasp as he slowly shimmered into existence.

Davey did little to stop the body from falling to the ground as his knife slid out from the hunter's chest. From what he could tell there were three left. Despite only being aware of two of them Hunter teams always travelled in groups of four.

"It looks like you four picked a fight you can't finish!" Davey shouted out as he heard hands tighten around a handle.

'A melee weapon?' Davey thought as he faced where the sound came from. Then he realized something, the sound distortion semblance. He quickly spun around as a pair of feet pounded on the ground.

"Fuck!" The hunter cursed as Davey brought his machine gun to bear on the hunter.

Depressing the trigger, the rounds sped through the air and into the hunter's chest shredding his shirt. Davey was surprised to see the hunter continuing his sprint as he brought the sword down on Ghost.

Raising his weapon, Davey caught the swords blade on the side of his gun and pushed to the side, throwing the hunter off-balance. The swordsman saw it coming as he entered a roll and shot up into a crouch, his sword poised to strike. Davey looked to his DAW, a large slice in the barrel presenting itself to him as he threw it to the ground, pulling his hammer and shield from his back.

"That vest saved your life…" Davey said as he observed the ballistic vest beneath the shredded shirt.

"I know, although I am a bit surprised that you can bypass aura. It was only a rumor but im glad I capitalized on the limited information." The hunter smirked as Davey returned with a look of slight approval.

"So, before we continue this fight let me ask you a question." The hunter asked as Davey raised an eyebrow to his foe.

"Sure, no one has ever been this formal with me." Davey replied in a mocking tone.

The hunter changed his stance as Davey did as well and they looked at each other, the sounds of the forest were quite soothing to the both of them.

"Why have you done what you have?" The hunter asked, clearly referring to everything that has been released about him… including the exploits of Ghost.

Davey took a second to think about it, his mind searching for a suitable answer as the hunter waited patiently. He took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking.

"Many reasons… revenge and fear, anger and joy, guilt and greed. Everything I've done is for a specific purpose…" Davey trailed off as the hunter cocked his head, waiting for the rest.

"'Specific purpose'… What purpose?" The hunter asked, growing a bit weary.

"To find those who had my parents killed, the same ones hiding in the shadows of Remnants governments... the ones who hide the Maidens." Davey stated, a poisonous tone accompanying the Maidens as it left his mouth.

There was a moment of silence before the hunter broke through the thick nothingness with a chuckle.

"The maidens?! You're crazy, they don't exist… they were legends, myths, children's tails even! You're chasing a false image, a hallucination of your mind… oh shit!" The hunter cursed as Davey lunged at him.

The surprise attack worked as Davey quickly closed the distance between himself and the swordsman. A downward swing followed up by a diagonal slash were both deflected by the heavy shield Ghost had placed between them.

"I never lose, and I won't lose hope in finding the maidens!" Davey yelled as he threw his shield in a high, lower right to upper left arc knocking the hunter's sword from his grip before lunging forward.

Pulling his knife from his lower back, the distance to close to use the hammer. He held the blade in a reverse grip before plunging the blade downwards into the man's carotid artery. The blood sprayed from the man's neck, splattering across Ghost's chest plate as he grasped out with his hands, finding purchase on Ghosts upper shoulder plate.

"You c-can look for them… but you can never f-find them… In a tower lay thee, a fair maiden of oak cradles wounded h-heart, a l-ligdraca of black and a mountain passage. A brotherhood of guardians, weary of stolen power, stand w-watch until the end…" Were the last words he spoke, some of it was a long-dead language, as he gave a final breath.

"Leaving me with a riddle… that's not very nice." Davey spoke in a hushed tone as the lifeless body of the swordsman released its grip and slid from the knife still embedded in its neck.

Davey and Ghost both dislike poems and riddles. They found them useless and needlessly complicated. However, this one was quite easy to decipher.

"Ligdraca… Dragon in old Atlesian. No records even exist of a dragon on remnant, let alone a possible Grimm Dragon." Davey mumbled as he scanned the forest, the other two members of the team of hunters must have run off having witnessed two of them massacred in mere minutes.

This was something he was going to have to ponder for a while. Something that both Ghost and Davey would despise for all eternity. Giving one final glance to the body of the asshole who gave him the damn poem in the first place he continued walking down the path. Closer and closer to the Divide.

Davey adjusted his bag that had shifted slightly on his back in the previous fight. His DAW, now somewhat useless was shoved into the bag along with his other set of armor.

"I expected to have more time…" Dave mumbled to himself as he pondered the speed at which the team of hunters had found him.

Well, with 300,000 Lien on his head he shouldn't have been surprised at the vigor and persistence with which some people were filled with at the start. Even though only a dozen people on Remnant could pose him a problem he had to watch himself out here.

But nothing will stop him from obtaining his goal... finding the maidens and the ones who house them. They were all guilty in the destruction of what he loved and it was their fault he was like this.

"I am never done… not until I stand over their corpses." Davey muttered as he looked down the path, a small town making itself known on the horizon.

Giving a small smirk he set his sights on the town.

**A/N: Looks like this is where the chapter ends... I know it's short but i'm waiting to write a really long one next time :)**


	13. An Awaited Arrival

**A/N: Well here's the latest chapter to Ghost Among Us, also we've now passed 7,800 views! Oh my dust am I amazed at the love you guys have shown for my story.**

Don't forget to leave a review below! Any and all criticism is welcome.

"Outpost 12… Dust, this place… Never wanted to come back here." Davey mumbled as he approached the frontier-post-turned-small-city.

Reaching into his bag, Ghost pulled out a large cloak that he had "picked up" on his way through the woods. Draping it over himself he covered the most glaring identifiers on his armor as well as covering his helmet for the most part.

From the outside it looked like Waterson up close, meaning the effects of scum and poverty would increase tenfold before he even reached the outer wall. Approaching the tall wall surrounding the outpost he smelled them before he saw them.

"Please sir, any lien… please?" Beggars and homeless lined the outside of the wall, waiting for one generous soul to take pity on them.

Davey skirted around them as he made his way towards the entrance to the complex. Making his way to the gate he spotted long lines of mercenaries and scum waiting to move past the checkpoint. The military checkpoint, Davey uses that term loosely, is manned with guards who are almost all crooked or don't give a shit about who gets through.

The towering grey wall stood over them, a symbol of both hope and criminal filth that resided in the Divide. The oppressing nature of the wall weighed down on those who were unfamiliar with it. Like an ever watching set of eyes it keeps tabs on everyone in the city through an extensive network of security cameras and sensors.

After waiting in line for an hour, Davey finally found himself near the front of the line.

"Papers, you know the drill." The guard spat out as he motioned to the man in front of Davey.

The man, without batting an eye, pulls out a few lien cards and hands them to the guard. The guard looks at him before nodding and pocketing the cards. The scum moves through the checkpoint as Davey approaches the guard.

"Papers…" The guard trails off as he looks up and finds himself staring into Davey's blank visor.

The guard noticeably gulps as he starts to lift his gun, a heavy armored fist clasps around the barrel of his rifle. Looking up, his breath caught in his chest and fear in his eyes.

"Think about this for a second, only a second… if you choose wisely you will live." Ghost spat in a hushed tone as he leaned towards the guard.

The guard thought for a minute before lowering his rifle and stepping back allowing Ghost to pass him. He felt his breath return as Ghost rounded the corner and turned back to the next waiting person.

Ghost had never once had to pay that damned entry fee. The guards didn't care if you had a bounty, papers, or a dead body. All they wanted was the lien that was in your pocket. Blood money, dirty money, clean money. It was all the same to them.

Davey sighed as he looked around, the numerous brothels, bars and weapon smiths reminded him of where the hell he actually was. The only clean building within the city was the CCTS station located in the middle of the outpost. Being owned and operated by a PMC had its benefits, one of which was a 24/7 patrol of the city by the local PMC and its lackeys.

"Hey, get the hell out of our way!" Yelled a voice from down the street.

Davey whipped his head towards the shouting and saw something that was quite unsettling and worrying… An Atlesian Paladin with SDC markings on it.

Davey observed people scurrying out of the way of the hulking mech as it stomped down the street, flanked by a squad of 12 Schnee Dust Company security personnel.

"Why the hell are they here?" Davey questioned out loud as he quickly hid around the corner of the nearest building, the streets starting to empty as they Paladin made its way down the street.

The paladin and its accompanying squad halted as one of them placed a hand against the side of his helmet.

"No command, we have not sighted him yet… yes… we understand. Roger that!" He removed his hand from his head as he faced the group.

"We have new orders men, find and detain the criminal known as Ghost." Davey cursed under his breath as he pulled away from the corner as the squad and paladin started making their way towards him.

He took a deep breath as he made his way down the alley, clutching the cloak and hunching over slightly as he moved past one of the cross alleys. One SDC soldier scanning down the alley ignored him as he returned to formation.

'Need to find a place to hide' Ghost thought as he looked down the many crisscrossing alleys and started weaving in and out of them, dodging the occasional SDC trooper.

After a minute of cat and mouse he spotted a lone bar sitting at the end of the block. A nice vantage point over the whole central square from the second floor.

It looked rather packed and while he didn't want to be stuck in a bar with a bunch of drunks being out in the open wasn't really safe either. After a little bit of thought he decided he could take his chances brawling with drunks over an Atlesian paladin. Although the bar was not one he remembered, despite his many times passing through he never noticed this place.

His boots stomped over the trash and grim of the streets as he neared the bar at the corner of the square. Walking past two drunken town guardsmen he pushed on the door. A feeling of both dread and warmth washed over his body in an instant before disappearing leaving him standing there, his hand on the door, confused as what just happened.

'Never mind, it was nothing' He told himself as he pushed the door open, the door opened smoothly, surprising him slightly, as he found himself in the least-scummy place in the city.

"Oh shit…" Was all he could mutter as he looked about at the polished floors and packed bar.

The building was nothing like it looked on the outside, clean and orderly with people actually holding intelligent conversations at the hard wood and metal tables. Chandeliers with lit candles hung from the ceiling, casting warm light about the room.

"Hello sir, someone is expecting you!" Can the cheery and upbeat voice of a smiling waiter.

Ghost partially panicked on the inside but felt strangely calm as he reluctantly followed the waitress. As he observed his surroundings he found there to be very little dirt or grime anywhere. Looking back to the waitress he found that the skirt she was wearing was quite revealing.

Ghost felt himself lean a little before shaking his head and screaming internally at himself, such immature behavior from him was almost unheard of. The continued to the nearby stairwell before taking a left and heading downstairs into the basement.

"Who is this someone?" Davey questioned as the waitress turned her head over her shoulder, giving Davey a curt smile before returning to looking down the stairs.

This was starting to annoy Davey, the fact that she was holding something from him, and moreover it was making him feel uneasy. Ghost and Davey were not normally unsettled by things, but she was something else.

'How deep are we going?' Davey thought as he realized they had been walking for quite some time now.

However, just as the thought entered his mind he saw the end of the stairwell, or at least what he assumed was it. Davey could make out a large wooden door at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping down onto the small landing the waitress walked up to the door before knocking a few times.

"Who is it, I told you not to disturb me, did I not?" The voice was coarse and sounded like it's owner was quite annoyed.

However, Davey felt something familiar… something he had felt long ago.

"You did, yes… However, he has arrived." The waitress said with a smile before stepping back from the door, the sounds of muffled slams and the rapid shuffle of feet echoed through the door.

"Who is this?" Davey asked the waitress as several locks on the door could be heard opening and the door slammed open leaving Davey in a state of slight shock.

The man standing before him was older, much older than Davey. His amber eyes looked bright even in the dark, a shitty smile plastered on his face as he starred at Ghost. His thick grey beard hanging down to just above his chest as the two of them stood and starred at each other.

Davey then noticed something, a big thing actually…. a pair of two big things perched on the top of his head. The two grey, once pitch-black, rabbit ears stood up straight from his head quivering slightly.

"Who…" Davey started but was interrupted when the Faunus sped around behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing towards the room.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing!" Davey sputtered out as he found the small man pushing him towards the room despite the armors incredible weight.

"Come now Davey! Do not resist, you used to do this so much so long ago!" He said was a cheerful smile as Davey's mind faltered.

The gears in his head slowly turned as the door closed behind him and the old Faunus man. Davey was ram-rod straight as the man stopped pushing him. He dusted off his hands as he walked over to the desk at the far end of the room. A few seconds later the man pulled out a champagne bottle and popped the top, startling Davey back to reality.

"Would you care for some Davey?" He questioned, receiving no answer from Davey he shrugged before pulling out a crystal glass and pouring himself some.

"Ah, aged Champagne from Mistral! Loved that place…" A tear formed in his eye as he stood up, grabbing the glass in his hand and taking a sip, a sigh of satisfaction leaving his mouth.

Davey was still confused about many things, especially the fact that this man knew his name. 'Perhaps he's with the White Fang' Davey thought but quickly waved off as he watched the man sip his Champagne.

"How do you know my name?" Davey questioned, a pained look quickly crossing the man's features.

"Oh why must you hurt me so?!" He wailed as he placed a hand against his forehead in mock distress. "If you think back far enough you might just put the pieces together." He said with a smile as he sipped from the glass again.

Davey looked about the room, the extravagant decorations making themselves more and more prevalent as he looked. From the single-piece wood carving above the crackling fireplace to the solid marble table in the middle of the large exotic rug.

"David, don't say you've absolutely forgotten who helped you up?" The man said, waving the glass over his shoulder as he returned to the table.

"Helped… up… gah!" Davey grunted as his head flooded with pain.

In his mind he could see it clearly the forest, yes it was the forest. Looking down he could see his tiny hands and feet propelling him over logs and fallen branches.

'Wait this is…' Davey started before a shrill yell interrupted him.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted out as he ran in that direction, the smell of smoke made him look to the left.

He froze slightly as he looked at the blazing orange in the distance, a thick black pillar of smoke rising from the ground. Shaking his head, he returned to the task at hand. Sprinting through the woods his calf's burned and his feet hurt but another scream echoed out.

Turning quickly, he spotted them, his sister was surrounded by three White Fang members.

"Get away from her!" He yelled, jumping over the bushes and onto the back of one of the White Fang.

"You little shit, take this!" He yelled as he picked Davey up and threw him off his back, into the nearest tree.

The sickening crack of his head on the tree made Pyrrha cry out for her brother. Davey was losing consciousness as his vision faded in and out. Opening his eyes once again he noticed something, Pyrrha was gone.

"The little girl got away! Dammit… he's gonna have our asses for that." One of them said as he approached Davey.

"But hey, we still have the boy… what the hell!" One of them shouted out as another pair of feet could be heard.

A scuffle and a few sickening cracks and the sound of wet tearing echoed through the woods as the footsteps approached him. Struggling to open his eyes Davey looked up at the man standing over him.

"Hey there kiddo, looks like you need someone to help you up." Davey subconsciously nodded as they man placed his hands on his shoulders before placing him on his shoulders.

"Hey, in a few years you'll be good as new!" He chuckled as he looked to the partially conscious Davey.

Davey shook his head violently as he snapped back to reality. Looking around his eyes finally came to rest on the old Faunus man seated at the desk, his glass almost empty and a casual smirk on his lips.

"I'm certainly glad to see that you're finally good as new, or… as close as possible to it." He said with the same hearty laugh he had let lose all those years ago.

Davey started moving towards him. A blank start on his face behind his mask. As he approached the desk, in one smooth motion, he removed his glove and smacked the Faunus man across the face with his hand. The man turned his head back to face Davey the smirk now a smile on his face.

"I guess…. That, that was… necessary." He said with a bit of regret in his voice.

"You goddamned asshole… I thought you were dead." Davey said in a monotone as he took a seat on the marble table.

"Which means you have a lot of explaining to do old man." Davey face slowly warped into a wide smile as he faced his old mentor and caretaker.

"It certainly has been a while June." June smiled as he finally heard Davey say his name after all these years.

**A/N: Well there it came and there it went!  
I hope to have the next chapter up after moderate reviews and PM's have been received.**


	14. A Pursuit of Blind Revenge

**A/N: How long has it been? well it's been a while and I bet CC is going to stomp on my face with his 10K+ chapters and his rather speedy printing of those damn chapters! **

**Enough of a production rant against that crazy Australian, although I must thank him for making Ghost an actual character in his story "From Hunted to Hunter" also a shout out to Judge of Hunters and his RWBY OC Character fight fest!**

**Now onto the chapter that you guys have probably been waiting for.**

Davey stared at the old rabbit Faunus before him, the grey fur a bit different than the matte black fur that once adorned the ears. They danced about as Davey replaced the glove over his pale skin. It was dead silent as the Faunus just watched Davey, the shit-eating grin still plastered on his face as he massaged his rapidly swelling check.

"I guess that was one way of seeing you again." June said with a chuckle as he watched Davey's blank visor, knowing full well of the storm of emotions inside his mind.

Then, Davey did something out of character, he went around the desk and hugged June. The Faunus letting out a sigh as he returned the hug.

"You realize you're gonna crush me if you hug me any tighter." June stated as Ghost pulled away in a flash, letting a flustered grumble out from beneath his helmet.

"Oh come on, take that damn helmet off! It's been what… 8 years, you can take that damn thing off!" June nagged as Davey sighed, his hands moving up to remove the clasps holding the helmet to his head.

Pulling up, the suit emitted a hiss as the seal was broken and the air inside the suit escaped into the room. Hesitating, only for a second, Davey let out an annoyed sigh as he lifted the helmet from his head. Placing the helmet on the table next to him June let out another sigh as he motioned to the balaclava he wore over his head.

"Really?" Davey questioned as June nodded, his foot tapping on the ground rapidly.

"Fine…" Davey sighed out as he grabbed the top and pulled the balaclava from his head, his short-cut black hair stood on end as June snickered.

Davey grumbled as he patted his hair, the static fading as he hair returned to a resting position. Davey looked about, a strange feeling of overexposure washed over him as he sat down in the nearby chair. Looking up, he noticed June studying his features.

"My, my… don't get too much sun I see." June stated in a monotone upon observing the greatly lightened skin that covered Davey's face.

He once had a healthy cream colored skin all those years ago. However, the lack of exposure to the sun had deteriorated his once light cream skin to a pale white. Davey stared at June with piercing blue eyes. June studied Davey's sharp facial features. A face covered by many scars and a pair of sunken eyes.

"My, you have changed… then again it's been 8 years." June mumbled as he continued to scan Davey's facial features.

"Nothing like the young lad I once knew!" June laughed as he averted his gaze and returned to sitting at his desk.

Davey sat there in still a slight daze as he returned the stare he had been receiving from the old Faunus man for the past few seconds. The clock on the wall was growing louder and louder with every tick as Davey finally decided to break the silence.

"How…" Davey question as he looked at June's unmoving features, a slightly raised eyebrow prompted Davey to finish.

"How did you survive?" Davey finished his question as June nodded in understanding.

"They hurt me badly, the Beowolves did, however I am not as much of a pushover as you thought I was." June stated as he lifted his shirt, many dozens of claw marks showed where the Beowolves nearly ended his life.

"It hurt, yes it did… but I wanted to live. Not just for my own sake, but to see what you would become after I left you." June continued, a slight hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice as he looked Davey right in his blue orbs.

"You're disappointed with what I've become… aren't you?" Davey stated, hanging his head in his hands as he waited for June's answer.

"No… not necessarily." This prompted Davey to raise his head in slight confusion.

"Why?" Davey asked, prompting June to leave his seat and stand under the clock.

June watched the two hands of the clock move slowly, the smaller hands always outpacing the larger hand. He let out a breath he was unaware had been holding as he turned to face Davey.

"In the eyes of many you are a monster, a destroyer and bringer of merciless death, a Ghost. However, in the eyes of a select few you are a savior… a hero and a hunter of people who are off track. You may be a criminal, but you see through the disguise of those saying they mean well." June spoke directly to Davey as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"You fight for vengeance and inevitably track down those who have made you who you are today. Those true murderers are who you seek to find and eliminate, wipe the slate clean." June finished as he watched the clock tick on and on.

Davey stood behind him, having moved to the middle of the room during his speech. It was true, Davey was a killer and a murderer, but he was the killer of those who had wronged the world and the innocent masses of Remnant. Wronged his parents. Davey clenched his hands, balling them up at his sides.

"Oh, by the by, how on earth did you pass yourself off as a prospective Beacon student to that Ozpin fellow?" June asked as he stroked his chin, awaiting an answer from Davey.

"I think he knew my intentions from the beginning. He knew who I was right off the bat so he must have had some information from the spooks in the Vale Intelligence." Davey admitted as he pulled out his scroll and read the fake transcript.

"Ah yes, the VI can be a real hassle to even a professional criminal." June mused as he looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular.

The Vale Intelligence Agency, VI for short, was the eyes and ears of almost and uncountable number of agencies and companies. They were everywhere, that meant nowhere was safe for a criminal or mercenary if the VI was out for your head and with this 300,000 lien bounty on his head some VI were sure to be sniffing around.

"Davey, how was your younger sister?" June asked as he went to an armchair a few feet away from Davey, plopping down in the soft seat.

Davey tensed slightly at this as everything that he had done in the past days flooded back into his mind. Stabbing Blake and severely injuring Yang Xiao Long, two of her sister's close friends. He clutched his head in his hands, letting out a yell of anger and regret. Looking up, he smashed his clenched fists through a nearby wooded night table, that found itself unfortunate enough to be located next to Davey. June winced slightly as Davey let out his breath as he walked around before and slumping into a seat behind him.

"That was made from imported wood from the deserts of Vacuo." June said with a bit of disappointment in his voice, a long sigh flowed from his mouth as he bent down and picked up a piece of the nightstand.

"I take it you did something you regret… by the way making that face will only age you faster." June mumbled the last part as he looked at the piece in his hands and then back at Davey's scowling face.

"Something very… regrettable." Davey said through clenched teeth, his scowl slowly disappearing.

"Oh, come now… what could you have…" June started to ask.

"I stabbed one of her friends and broke the others arm." Davey interrupted leaving June sitting there with a neutral face.

"Oh…" June said in a monotone, "Well, it could have been worse… wait, did you use your semblance?" June questioned with some mild concern.

"Yes…" Davey answered solemnly as June frowned and shot up from the chair.

"You're an absolute idiot! Your semblance is not only a threat to the entire world, but can cause lasting damage to a person's aura! That stab will take forever to heal now… maybe even kill her. At least you kept her arm attached." June's voice was stern and caused Davey to wince at his reaction.

Davey knew he had messed up big time. His semblance was not only sentient and anti-aura, but possessed the dangerous ability to greatly increase the time it took for someone's aura to heal any injuries. There were ways to reverse the status effect, but they required Davey to actually make contact with those affected.

"Davey, you must make things right and apologize. Leave Ghost behind…" June had barely started when Davey blurt out again.

"No… I must finish my mission and obtain revenge for my parents. Only then will I lay Ghost to rest, along with this retched curse that people call a semblance. I am a danger to everyone, not just those close to me but the innocent as well." Davey was implying something, something that June realized too late.

June looked up only to see Davey putting his helmet back on and slinging his bag over his shoulders. Looking over his shoulder at June, he gave a final nod before pushing the door open and started his ascent.

"Davey!" June yelled out as he chased after the giant figure.

June stumbled over his own feet and fell to his knees. The waitress from before coming to his side to help him up. June looked up from his spot on the floor at Davey, now a few meters up the stairs.

"Davey, don't do what I think you're doing! You can't find them all…" June was silenced as Davey stopped suddenly, his head snapping around.

"Davey, no he can't find them…" The electronically distorted and deep voice stated causing a shiver to go down June's spine.

"Ghost however, will find them." June couldn't see his face, but he could feel the sadistic smile creep across Davey's face as his semblance took over his mind.

June could only watch in defeat as he watched Ghost march off up the stairs. The child he once raised escaping his grasp for the second painful time in his life. But above all June feared for Davey, feared that his revenge would lead to his inevitable demise.

A/N: Yes, it has been a long time in the making and here it is, a moderately short but plot advancing chapter also don't forget to leave a review as to tell me what's good and what's bad.


	15. Flight and Fight

**A/N: Well, here is the short chapter that you've been waiting over a month or so for... enjoy  
**Also make sure to read the end authors note as it include a valuable piece of information

Davey clenched his fist tightly. His eyes boring through the back of his hand, blankly scanning the ground behind it. He was stupid, that much he could tell.

"Years later I find him, and I turn him away like a damned fool." Davey growled as he pushed on down the street away from his friends' home.

Davey looked over his shoulder as he stared at the bar slowly receding back into the urban garbage that was this Outpost 12. He turned his head back around and was greeted by a squad of SDC peacekeeper units.

They may be called peacekeepers but they are among the most well equipped of private armies on Remnant. With the manpower of a small army and the firepower and technology of Remnants leading military power they could easily be considered the strongest force on the planet.

"You there, stop." Came the muffled voice caused by the full face-mask of the Peacekeeper.

'If I ignore him he'll go away' Davey thought as he clenched his eyes closed, wanting nothing else but to avoid a conflict with them.

He continued to walk as boots echoed behind him. The five pairs of boots had stopped as the one pair continued after him.

"Hey asshole, I said stop!" The hand came down on his shoulder and took a firm grasp.

However, as he gripped down he noticed the thick metal plating that was hidden beneath the cloak. His face moving to one of confusion before one of realization and fear spread onto it. Ghost let the duffle bag drop to the floor.

"What the hell…" Was all that left his mouth as he looked at the bag that clanked against the ground.

He realized his mistake at focusing on the bag as he looked up and saw a blank facemask under the hood. Ghost whirled around on his heel, his suit servos turning his fist into a bone shattering instrument of war.

His fist collided with the SDC troopers neck at full speed. The man's spinal column shattering from the sheer force. As his body collapsed to the ground the other four Peacekeepers reeling back in shock before raising their weapons and firing.

The rounds smashed against Ghost's armor as the cloak as torn from his body. The hardened plates on the armor preventing anything more serious than a scratch as the Peacekeepers stopped firing.

"Johnson, get command on the horn!" One of them yelled as Ghost pulled the pistol from his holster on his hip, the hammer clicking back as he took aim.

Ghost pulled the trigger as a .50 caliber round flew from the barrel, the shell clanking out of the ejection port. The bullet passed straight through the Peacekeepers aura as it tore through the armored plating on his chest, exiting the other side of his torso.

He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks as Ghost took aim at the next solider. As he looked over his eyes widened, the solider had closed the distance and was almost directly in front of him. A yell left his throat as he swung with the standard issue energy blade.

The blade tore through the air as it contacted the heavy plates on Ghosts side. A deep trench was left by the energy blade as the Peacekeeper let a smirk onto his face.

"It's gonna take more than that." Ghost muttered as he slid his hammer and shield from his back, the shield unfolding in his hand.

He clanked his hammer against the shield as he taunted the Peacekeepers. Apparently his poor taunt ended up working as two of them rushed at either side, intent on dividing his focus between the four of them.

One to either side and two with guns to his front, it wasn't looking too good for this engagement. Ghost shifted his eyes from one swordsman to the other as he heard boots pounding towards him. He spun on his heel, his shield reeled back as he swung out with its blunt edge.

The man's eye opened widely behind his mask as he dropped into a slide, narrowly dodging the shield as he realized his mistake. The hammer following through in a downward swing. As the head was about to crush him, the hammer jostled off course.

Ghost was knocked off balance by a swift drop-kick from the guard behind him. The two with rifles peppering his side as he followed the momentum into a quick roll. Jumping up to his feet as he stuck his pistol into his shield.

His hammer in one hand and his pistol combined with his shield in the other he entered a low combat-stance.

"You offer more resistance than I anticipated." Ghost spoke out in his mechanical voice, the Peacekeepers not letting their guard drop at all.

"And you're more of a threat than the stories credit you for." Their leader said in a monotone, humoring Ghost's conversation.

"Although, I really must be going…" Ghost spoke as he looked over his shoulder towards the gate.

"Not a chance, scum." The leader said as he turned to his men.

"Take him down!" He yelled as his men charged.

Ghost kept a straight face as he pointed his shield towards the soldiers, squeezing the trigger twice and sending two bullets down-range. The right solider dodged the bullet while the one on the left deflected the bullet with his energy sword.

'Damn, they're actually competent' Came the thought through his mind… this might actually be an enjoyable fight.

Ghost smirked as he deflected returning fire by the riflemen at the back. The bullets impacting the shield and either bouncing into the buildings or disintegrating against the reinforced metal. The swordsmen reached him at the same time, delivering precise and deep slices as the race past him, however they were ineffective at hurting Ghost directly.

They looked at one another before charging again. This time splitting off and going from his front and back. Ghost anticipated that the one from the rear would attack first, and sure enough, he was right.

Ghost lowered his shield as the swordsman swung, the blade hitting nothing but air as Ghost dropped down into a crouch before swiping with his shield.

The swordsman let out a gasp as his feet were swept from under him by the large shield. He landed on his back, the air knocked from his lungs as Ghost lined up his pistol.

However, as he pulled the trigger a round smashed into his gloved hand, knocking his pistol off course. The bullet smashing into the ground next to his head as he rolled away from Ghost, regaining his footing.

Ghost cursed as he held up his shield, round smashing against it as his eyes went wide. He whirled around and brought his foot up in a horizontal kick just as the other swordsman launched his attack. A sickening crunch followed by a pained yell was heard as Ghost turned around. The SDC trooper was writhing on the ground, his ribcage crushed by the force of the kick.

Ghost turned back to the three of them, now more comfortable that two swordsmen weren't running around. He looked at the three of them, their body language now conveying a sense of worry and unease as they shifted on their feet, looking between on another.

"Shit, we need backup!" The last swordsman yelled to the leader as he nodded.

He fumbled for the radio as Ghost saw his opening. Ghost shot forward, his enhanced suit propelling his mass and crossing the small gap between him and the three of them.

"Son of a bitch!" The swordsman yelled as he raised his sword up, a futile attempt at blocking Ghosts move.

Ghost swatted his sword aside with his shield as he delivered an upward swing with his hammer into the man's chin. The impact and pneumatic drive within the hammer completely removed the man's head from his body, tearing his head from his neck.

As his body crumpled to the ground the other two opened fire in desperation, their bullets doing close to nothing to the reinforced shield and armor as Ghost closed the distance in only two seconds.

Ghost entered a crouched position as he shot up into the man's chest, his shield held out in front of him. He heard the man's body break as he put all of his weight into the hit before pulling the trigger on the pistol. The rounds tore through the Peacekeepers torso from pointblank. As they landed, Ghost rolled off of the soldier's body and unhooked the pistol before aiming and planting two shots straight into the leader's head.

His body slumped to the ground, blood oozing from the holes in his helmet as Ghost stood up, brushing off his shield and hooking it onto his back. He looked at the pistol before holstering it at his hip. He was about to walk off towards the gate before remembering something.

"That's right…" Ghost muttered under his breath as he walked over to the duffle bag he had dropped at the start of the fight, the bag that contained the rest of his gear.

He picked it up, speckles of blood covering the outside and a healthy coating of mud on the underside. He shrugged slightly as he shouldered the bag. He took off running as he now had no disguise and was covered in blood, mud and a healthy number of pockmarks and energy blade slices.

It took less than 20 seconds for Ghost to cover the ground that laid between him and the gate, but as he arrived he noticed that the guards were gone. Be it a strange coincidence, or the fear that they felt for their own lives, Ghost didn't care. All he cared about was the gap this left in their defenses as he burst from the Outpost and into the wilderness between Waterson and Outpost 12.

However, as he disappeared into the woods he failed to notice a Bullhead arriving over Outpost 12 airspace… a Bullhead with the Beacon Academy Insignia on the side.

**A/N: Well this was pretty damn short... and I'm pretty OK with that.  
Although make sure to expect more in the coming weeks as School is now out! Woo hoo**


	16. An Evergreen Encounter

**A/N: Wow... it's been 3 months since the last update and boy do I feel bad for not giving you guys something to munch on**

**Now that it's all said and done here is Ghost Among Us Chapter 16!**

**Feel free to leave a review and feedback... every little bit helps.**

As he entered the forest he couldn't help but feel a little upset at the stains left on the duffle bag he carried over his shoulder. More specifically the blood of those that covered it was what was bothering him.

He found it strange that this was just now bothering him, the blood… the killing. The thought rattled around in his mind as he pushed through the thick undergrowth, the Outpost behind him now on full alert as some poor sod had just stumbled upon the corpses Ghost left in the street.

"Huh… I always seem to make a mess." Davey grumbled as he cast a glance over his shoulder.

However, as he looked over his shoulder his blood went cold, his eyes widened and locked on what he saw at the front gate.

The snow white heiress, a legion of Atlas SDC security soldiers and her teammate Ruby Rose. They both stood there scanning their surroundings with stone-cold faces, emotionless and somewhat on edge. Despite their looks, it was not those two that garnered his attention, it was the girl that stood beside them.

"Pyrrha… you've come to hunt me as well. Tsk… if it's a hunt they want," A sadistic grin spread across his face as Ghost watched his prey start their advance on the forest. "Then it's a hunt you'll get." Ghost finished as he made sure the duffle bag was secured tightly on his back.

There were at least 20 of the SDC goon taking point and falling in behind the trio of Huntresses. They looked more collected than the guards in Outpost 12, perhaps Schnee's personal task force? Ghost was not one to underestimate an angry Schnee. He had done so once before and nearly died, but that… that was not something he wanted to remember.

He could risk a few encounters not being on his terms, but that was it. It was a deadly game of chess where his opponent could win with any move they made, and he was a lone king. Pawns vs a King… oh what an interesting development.

Ghost hid himself behind a tree directly in their path as the bark of orders and the crunch of boots against the soil approached him. Peeking out from behind the tree he noticed the flash of white against the green foliage and the splotch of red floating next to it.

"Ruby and the Schnee are taking the front… now where's Pyrrha." Ghost mumbled as he continued to scan the tree line.

The SDC security suits stood out more against the trees than he had predicted. Waving it off he spotted the Spartan walking slowly directly towards him. His breath catching for only a moment as he steeled himself and checked his rifle and pistol, making sure both were loaded and ready for a fight.

"I don't want to do this." Davey's mind screamed at him, begged him to rethink what he was doing now that she was involved.

"She did this to us, made us what we are." Ghost growled back, his voice filled with venom and pure, unbridled anger towards his sister.

Davey clutched his head, the pain shooting through his skull like a hot lance as he leaned back into the tree. He didn't want to do this but Ghost did, Ghost was intent on revenge for what had become of his body and soul. Davey cared for his sister, Ghost did not, he believed it was her fault this had all happened.

"We can reach some sort of agreement; we can become close again!" Davey pleaded as his hands continued to clamp down on the helmet.

"No! We will never forgive those who wronged us and our family!" Ghost spat back as boots crunched besides the tree.

Ghost shot out of his stupor as he yanked the pistol from his hip and raised it. The hammer launching forward, the bullet rocketing from the barrel before smashing into the SDC soldiers head. A hole clean through as he dropped to the ground.

Pulling his rifle out he looked around the tree and spotted several SDC soldiers in front of him and opened fire as they were still recovering from seeing their ally brained right in front of them. The bullets cut right through their armor, their Aura doing nothing as Ghost's semblance melted it away. One of the soliders dove to the side behind a tree and called into his radio.

"Fuck, this is 2-2. The target just, oh Shit!" He was unable to finish having entered a roll, Ghost's hammer landing right where he had just been.

Jumping to his feet he fired his rifle, the rounds bouncing off of the heavy platting. A few rounds found purchase in the plating only penetrating an inch before stopping completely. Ghost just chuckled as he brought the hammer around, the head landing right on the man's arm. He let out a scream of pain as his arm was whipped to the side, the bones inside turned to dust.

He rolled with the hit, not that it made any difference, and landed on his ass. Tears of pain streaked down his face under his mask. He glared up from his position as the armored man approached him. Ghost just smirked as he raised his hammer and swung down.

The sound of metal on metal made Ghost pause. Looking up he saw that his hammer had been intercepted by a circular shield. A single bolt of pain shot through his head as realization set in.

"Please… no…" Davey begged in his head as he looked over and followed the arm attached to the shield and found his sister's green eyes staring back at him.

He jumped back as Pyrrha stepped between the SDC soldier and Ghost. Her face was devoid of emotion as she stared right through his mask and into his eyes. He could see the fire that burned inside of her, the sheer anger but also pain that flowed through her veins. She gave her spear a twirl before resting the blade in one of the indents on the shield.

"Leave… now." Her voice came out cold and sharp as it cut into Davey.

Ghost on the other hand was unfazed by her words. Ghost simply stepped forward, slowly approaching the Spartan as she stepped back a single pace.

"Polarity… must be useful in a fight against a monster clad in metal." Ghost replied, a smirk growing on his face and a frown forming on hers.

"So easy to crush me, my bones, my head just like a tin can with arms." Ghost laughed through his helmet as Pyrrha looked on, slightly disgusted by his words and implications.

"I am not willing to stoop to your levels, Brother." Ghost faltered for a second before shaking his head, the temporary ache gone as he chuckled.

Davey stepped forward with his shield and hammer drawn and ready to strike. His stance lowered as he readied to clash with the girl standing before him… his sister, his only family.

"I lost everything that night… You abandoned me!" Davey yelled as Pyrrha recoiled, his harsh words cutting into her subconscious.

"I-I did not abandon you! We BOTH lost everything that night Davey, you seem to forget that we both would have died had I stayed." Pyrrha shot back as several more footsteps echoed through the trees behind her.

Ghost watched as from the tree line emerged both Ruby and Weiss with her cohort of SDC troops. Every one of them was armed to the teeth and heavily armored. Ghost reckoned he could take them all on had they been alone, however, they had the support of three huntresses.

"This doesn't look good." Davey mumbled as he started to slowly back up from the encroaching horde.

Davey knew he couldn't hold his own… but he wasn't alone. Two SDC troops stepped forward only to find themselves falling. They looked down and saw an inky void below them and hands reaching from the abyss. They let out yells and screams of pain and fear as the hands grabbed their arms and clothing. Soon they had disappeared into the oily surface. With a loud snap the portal closed and the soldiers were gone.

"Shade…" Davey smirked as he raised his rifle from his side and fired at the confused and shocked hostiles.

Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss all zipped to cover as automatic fire tore through the SDC troops armor. Several of them raising their weapons only to find ghostly hands wrapped around their necks, rending their heads from their bodies in a shower of blood.

"What in the Dust is going on!" Yelled one of the troops before a round tore through his leg.

He fell down to the ground only to hand arms wrap tightly around his chest and pull him into the inky black portal from before. His screams leaving his mouth right up until his head entered the oil at which point all sound coming from him stopped. Weiss watched in horror as he twitched and struggled before disappearing completely into the substance like the two before him.

"We need to get out of here." Weiss called to both Pyrrha and Ruby.

Ruby nodded back and moved to follow. However, Pyrrha had other plans. Pyrrha jumped out and made a mad dash for Davey.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing? We need to get out of here!" Weiss called but went unnoticed.

"Dammit, cover her you idiots!" Weiss turned her anger towards her father's soldiers as they nodded and started firing at the Ghost.

The remaining SDC troops covered for only a few seconds before a large portal opened in front of them. Fearing the fate of the three other soldiers the 8 of them started retreating back towards the city.

Across the clearing Ghost had engaged with Pyrrha in hand to hand combat. Ghost had the upper hand when it came to sheer power where Pyrrha was at an advantage in both semblance and speed. Davey was having a hard time tracking his sister who had continued to put down solid strike every time she saw an opening.

Davey grinned wildly as he knocked away her spear with his shield and returned a strike with his hammer, the weapon making contact with Pyrrha's shield. Her eyes widening as she remembered the information Ozpin had given her on her Brother's semblance. She could only brace as she felt her aura wash away and the full brunt of the hammer smashing right through her shield. She could feel the strike perfectly as the weapon crushed through the soft metal of her shield and straight into her arm.

She let out a sharp cry of pain as her arm shattered. She could have sworn Ghost froze for but only a second but the pain was clearly too much for her as she blacked out a second later.

"Ruby, we need to leave!" Weiss locked eyes with Ruby who looked torn between helping Pyrrha, who was clearly in over her head, and regrouping with the rest of Weiss's men.

As Ruby was in the process of making her decision she heard the rapid footfalls and the loud crash of metal on metal. Looking over she saw Pyrrha flying through the air towards her. She crashed into the ground beside her, her arm clearly broken and shield torn to pieces.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried out as she picked the redhead up in her arms.

Ruby could feel her aura slowly returning and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ruby shot her gaze up towards Ghost. What she saw she wasn't expecting. The giant man had his hands wrapped around his head as he let out a long, primal yell of pain. The scream echoing through the trees.

He threw himself around as he delivered punch after punch into the side of his helmet. Ruby and Weiss looked on in confused shock as their opponent was quite literally destroying himself. Weiss went to make a move but stopped as Ghost's vision darted up to her. She could not see his eyes but she felt them drilling right into her soul.

Weiss felt a strong nausea wash over her as she retched, the feeling of despair washing over her. She looked to Ruby who looked petrified, the armored figure now laughing manically. He took slow, measured steps towards them.

Weiss wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to just disappear. She was unable to move as he pulled out his pistol, a sadistic grin under his mask. She could not see his face but she could FEEL the grin he wore as he took aim at her petrified form.

"Sorry it had to end this way for you… I'll make sure your father gets the same treatment." Davey chuckled as he pulled the trigger.

A simple sigh left Davey's mouth as he looked down, the casing of the spent round clanking against the ground.

"Now, if it happens once shame on me… but if it happens twice… shame. On. You!" Davey spat out as he delivered a punch straight to the face of the tiny red girl clamped onto his waist.

Little red let out a yelp of pain as she clutched her face in pain. Her lack of knowledge on the aura cancelation leading to this very situation. She fell back onto the ground, blood running down her face from her shattered nose. She rolled onto her front and planted a bloodstained hand on the ground before pushing herself up.

"That's… n-not nice." She gave Davey a broken smile as she fell back to her knees, her head spinning and unable to see straight she was wide open.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped out of her trance as she looked at the tree next to her, the fist-sized hole in the tree making her pause briefly before summoning her glyphs.

Ghost strode over to Ruby who continued her struggle to stand. Ruby turned her head to the side as a large boot came in fast and hard. The metal leg crushed into her stomach as she flipped across the dirt. Ruby's head was spinning, the pain dizzying. She turned her head and coughed, blood splattering across the freshly fallen leaves.

Ghost turned, but not before hearing a loud cry from behind him.

"Ruby! You Bastard!" The curse was followed by a sharp sting on his right shoulder.

Ghost grunted in pain as he saw the long silver sword sliding back through his shoulder, the Heiress landing in front of him showing only anger and sadness. Davey smirked as he saw the blood trickle from the hole in his shoulder.

"First blood… you always remember when it happens, for a Schnee it's nothing new." Davey chuckled as Weiss just ground her teeth, unable to form a response.

Davey was enjoying this almost as much as Ghost. He checked his pistol and saw the magazine was still half full. Giving a small shrug he took a step forward, but that was as far as he got. The sound of heels to his right gave him slight chills. Letting out a sigh he turned and locked eyes with the platinum blond of Beacon Academy.

"Glynda, how nice of you to show up." Davey commented as Glynda glanced over to her students.

Suffice to say she was not very happy with their state. Ms. Nikos was clearly unconscious and severely injured while Ms. Rose and Schnee were better off despite Ms. Rose was nearly incapacitated.

"You have injured students belonging to Beacon Academy… I cannot let you…" Glynda was quickly cut off.

"Leave? Oh that's cute, I didn't want to leave… or at least don't want to until your four are permanently removed from my path." Ghost droned as he swung his shield around on his arm, the hole in his shoulder providing no handicap for the two remaining huntresses.

Ghost entered a combat stance and waited. It was only a matter of time before someone swung first.

**A/N: Hopefully I don't go on another 3 month hiatus... although it isn't as bad as some authors I know.**

**Just don't forget to leave some feedback and review my work.**


	17. Drifting Off

**A/N: It's Finally here, the shortest fucking chapter I could have written while still feeling content with myself. I know I havent't updated in over 6 God-Damn Moths but here it is... and it probably leaves more to be desired than I'd like. Please don't rip on me for being eternally late with this rather alright chapter.**

Ghost burst forward from his position, his armor surprisingly quiet as he covered the ground between himself and Glynda. The Huntress anticipated his movement as she deployed several barriers. However, her façade was soon broken as Ghost completely smashed through the barrier she had just erected.

"How?" Glynda mumbled her question as she dodged out of the way, Ghost quickly spinning to face her a smirk on his face under his helmet.

"That hurt a little bit more than I anticipated." Ghost quipped as he rolled his shoulders, the shock of smashing through one of Goodwitches barriers still reverberating through his body.

Glynda did not reply to his words as she readied herself for their next encounter. Glynda was analyzing Ghost, and what she instantly knew was that he was completely unreadable in his stance before a fight. His relaxed shoulder and slightly loose shield gave her an idea of him backing down but his legs evenly spaced and slightly bent led her to believe he was preparing to attack.

"So, what'll it be Glynda? You first or should I go again?" Ghost shouted across the open space, over bodies of dead and dying as Glynda gripped her riding crop tighter.

Ghost only needed that one ounce of aggravation, that one second of a clouded mind. He burst forth again. This time firing as he went. The bullets doing more than just impacting the barriers Glynda put up, sometimes going through two or three.

Glynda realized that Ozpin was right, Ghost was a very serious threat to not only herself but to her students as well. Two of which lay out of commission and another which stood off to the side, her rapier in hand. Though she didn't want Weiss fighting against this maniac, it might just be their only chance at stopping him.

Again, the two of them traded places, Ghost arriving to where he started and Glynda back to her corner. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Weiss. Thinking for only a minute before opening her mouth.

"Ms. Schnee, can you fight?" Glynda asked as the Heiress simply nodded in response, shaking away her hesitation.

"Good" Was all Glynda said as they turned back to Ghost.

"Goodness me!" Ghost started, his arms held out to his sides Shields still attached to one arm. "Is this going to be a two on one?" Ghost placed his free hand on his chest in mock sadness before turning around and taking a few paces.

"I don't think I could ever win against you. The Schnee and the Goodwitch, such capable fighters… and killers. I've seen what the Heiress can do, at this point I think the ability just flows in the blood of the family!" Ghost let out a laugh, his finger raised to the Heiress, her blood beginning to boil.

Ghost could see the steam coming off her head as he pointed to Glynda. She would be harder to get, maybe even impossible.

"Now, as an accomplished huntress you've probably put a few people in the ground. Maybe a few Faunus, it doesn't matter to me what you think or do. You've been sitting next to Ozpin all these years, his secretary. A member of their society." Ghost said that last part in a hushed tone but he could see it hit home.

Glynda's eyes widened as she stepped forward.

"How do you…" She started, Ghost tilting his head and letting out a sigh.

"I have connection, Glynda. I mean, you don't do what I do without having someone to gather information for you. Public information brokers are too expensive and run when the water gets a little hot." Ghost mumbled as he teased the old lady about her secret society.

"Well… are we going to get started?" Ghost deadpanned as he brought his hammer to his hand and readied his shield in the other.

Weiss entered her own combat stance, sword just above her midsection and ready to stab as Glynda placed on foot back and readied her riding crop.

'Cute' Ghost thought as he charged forward.

Weiss also charged, her anger for what the monster before her had done to leader still boiling in her veins. She met Ghost with a slight stab, however, the juggernaut blocked the strike with his shield as Glynda launched her own assault. Glynda was using her semblance and rocks around the area to barrage Ghost. The only damage being done was clouding his visor with debris and scratching the glass.

Ghost watched as Weiss danced around him, her semblance providing her with speed on par with her team leader. Ghost was beginning to think that Weiss was his primary target for them moment. Ghost stopped moving and kicked out in the air with his leg, the Heiress clearly not seeing this move as she used a glyph to try and course correct.

However, Ghost knew she would do this and lashed out with his shield. The metal contacting her shoulder. The dull thud of metal on flesh sounded out as Ghost smirked for only a second. The Heiress moved further away as she held her shoulder, the shield clearly bruising her flesh beneath.

"That's got to hurt, you want a band aid." Ghost cackled as he watched the Heiress flair up again with anger.

Ghost prepared for the Heiress to launch her attack when he suddenly realized he had forgotten about Glynda. Whipping around he was met with a downward strike from a sword made of assorted stones and metal. Ghost looked over to see Goodwitch struggling against him. He would have smirked if he wasn't in the same boat. His knees felt weak as blood started to seep from the hole in his shoulder, his aura no longer capable of artificially clotting the wound.

He took a sharp intake of breath as his knees buckled despite the extra power from his suits servos. All of his aura was going into his shield to fend off Glynda. Weiss saw this instantly and bolted towards him. Ghost's eyes widened as he swung his hammer on his back and pulled out his pistol. He raised the gun and leveled the sights on Weiss who was going too fast to stop. Glynda released some her control and flung her hand towards Weiss, a small barrier forming.

A click, and a bang.

A heavy case bit into the ground, leaves crushing as the shot echoed through the trees as birds lifted above the canopy. Glynda looked on, mouth slightly open as Weiss stopped dead in her tracks with Glynda's barrier still in front of her.

Davey, in all his years of living, had never felt something so acutely painful. The feeling of smashed ribs and ruptured organs. The slight twitch of muscle as the warm cascade of blood reached his waist.

Ghost collapsed to his knees, his shield and pistol falling from his grasp as he supported himself on his hands. Taking huge handfuls of grass as he groaned in pain. The taste of iron on his mouth. He could feel himself fading as he looked down. A pool of blood collecting beneath him, a steady flow from his chest just to the right of his heart and a few inches down.

Looking to his left he was met with the gaze of the Heiress, her eyes fixed to his. He chuckled a bit as pain wracked his body. Letting his head lull before looking up to find the source of the shot. Sure enough, he found it. A little lady in red lay behind her rifle. Ghost always wondered what that thing would do to him, guess even his armor isn't that great.

"Fuck… me… that's one hell of a gun." Ghost chuckled as he coughed, the splatter of blood decorating the inside of his helmet.

He reached up with one hand and undid the clasps of his helmet. The seal was broken and the chunk of metal fell to the ground. Pale complexion, now more so do to blood loss, exposed to the world. He rolled onto his back, unable to keep himself up. He was fading, faster and faster as he reached up towards the clouds.

"I'm sorry… truly… I am." Ghost mumbled to no one in particular as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard through the deepening blackness was the voice of Glynda.

"He needs to survive… Ms. Schnee, call the Beacon Medical transport." Ghost had little time to wonder, and even less to think as he finally entered a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Probably shorter than any of you would have liked. Hopefully, I can get something better out sooner rather than later but that's still to be seen by me on any of my works. Alright then folks, have a nice day and see you next time I ever upload this... whenever that is is undecided.**


End file.
